Princess
by Shiko-chan
Summary: La historia de la cenicienta en la actualidad, Akane fue comprometida con Ranma desde antes del nacimiento, tiene la opcion de aceptar o no, pero los problemas economicos le hacen tomar una desicion cuando sabe que Ranma es un principe.
1. Capitulo 1

**Sumary:** La historia de la cenicienta en la actualidad, Akane fue comprometida con Ranma desde antes del nacimiento, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias de una contrato matrimonial impuesto por su padre, tiene la opción de aceptar o no, pero los problemas económicas le dan la respuesta cuando descubre que su prometido en un Príncipe.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ranma Nibunoichi no me pertenecen, su autora es Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia porque eran los que mejor se adaptaban a las situaciones. La trama de Goong (K-dorama y manhwa) tampoco me pertenece, su autora es Park Soo-Hee, la trama la tomo prestada para hacer este fanfiction y en ingles la obra es conocida como Princess Hour.

**Notas iniciales de autora:** Hace siglos, se puede decir, que no escribo nada de Ranma, espero que esto sea de su agrado, puede que los personajes se vean un tanto OoC al principio, pero eso va de acuerdo a la trama, mas adelante, cuando se los va conociendo ya por fin (creo, si es que logro implantar bien) se mostraran las personalidades como las conocemos...

Hace apenas una semana termine de ver el K-dorama o drama Koreano titulado Goong, basado en un excelente manhwa (manga Koreano) del mismo nombre, cabe decir que la historia es preciosa, los actores bien elegidos para representar sus papeles, inclusive estos se parecer a los personajes del manhwa, una buena serie que se las recomiendo. He basado este fanfic en la serie de televisión, así que si leen el manhwa puede que tenga sus des contextos, al igual que con la telenovela, después de todo es una adaptación, no tiene que ir al pie de la letra.

Como siempre he dicho: "La trama hay que adaptarla a los personajes no los personajes a la trama".

Así que espero sea de su agrado, simplemente siempre he sido bueno con las adaptaciones, pero en la mayoría he ayudado a hacerlas, nunca he tenido una de mi autoría, espero y sea de su agrado.

Con besitos y mas besitos...

Ilc. aka Shiko-sama.

**Princess**

**By **Shiko-sama.

**…:::"""Comienzo""":::…**

El último emperador de China, Puyi, murió solo siendo apenas un jardinero y encargándose de una biblioteca municipal, gustaba de pasear en bicicleta y añoraba sus días de joven viviendo en palacio.

La república de China fue poderosa, aun así, entre sus ciudadanos quedaban quienes eran fieles a la familia real China siendo esto un gran problema, mas no siendo tomada en cuenta porque Puyi no dejo ningún heredero, el ejercito se había encargado de eso.

Tiempo después, con la antigua realeza de China se supo que aun había familia Real directa del emperador, el hermano menor de Puyi, YanYi, se había casado con una princesa Japonesa y tenían dos hijos, ellos vivían como realeza en Japón recibiendo un fideicomiso del gobierno ya que su familia sirvió tantos siglos a Tokugawa. El movimiento no se hizo esperar, fue cuando encontraron a estos dos niños y la anciana, tía de Puyi, quien obtendría el titulo de Emperatriz de China a pesar de que no regiría con poder sobre el pueblo.

Ahora, con el regreso de la familia real, esta carecía de poder político más bien eran una imagen de la antigua China con sus viejas costumbres, ahora en la actualidad, mas son celebridades, figuras públicas que deben mantener la imagen mientras esperan el ascenso del heredero al trono. Un trono sin poder, solo con un significado ancestral y social.

**ƸӜƷ…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::… ƸӜƷ**

El sueño de toda chica es encontrar a su príncipe azul, un hombre guapo y gallardo, galante que llega y de un toque con sus gentiles manos te hace sentir que llegas al cielo, mariposas en el estomago se asoman cuando él te besa y tienes una boda de en sueño con un final feliz.

No era así para Akane, un contrato matrimonial había salido a la luz hace una semana, no sabía con exactitud de que se trataba, pero de lo que estaba segura era que una de sus hermanas o ella tendría que casarse con el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre.

Se encontraba molesta, aunque eso era poco para describir los que sentía, más bien furiosa. El mismo día que habían tenido la reunión familiar para dar aviso del contrato matrimonial su padre no se mostraba tan feliz, tenía tres hijas, una de ellas era la indicada para casarse, solo faltaba saber la edad del joven, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se dio a conocer que este chico tenía su misma edad, en otras palabras ella era la elegida para el matrimonio.

Aunque no era momento para preocuparse, ahora tenía que continuar con su vida, su padre le había dado la opción –aunque llorando- que si no quería aceptar el compromiso no lo hiciera, no la obligaba a aceptar un matrimonio pactado desde antes de su nacimiento. Ese día estaba en clases conversando con sus amigas sobre su vida y más sobre sus problemas.

-…valla, entonces es una gran deuda…-comento su amiga.

-…no puedo creer que hayan hipotecado el dojo…-exclamo Akane molesta mientras casi rompía los palillos entre sus dedos.

-…por eso digo que la deuda debe ser grande…-repitió Mayu.

-…y eso no es todo…-dijo a su amiga mientras comía su arroz-…mi padre me acaba de avisar de un contrato de matrimonio con el hijo de su mejor amigo, en otras palabras quiere que sea prometida de un chico llamado Ranma, tenemos la misma edad…-suspiro-… ¡no se qué hacer!…-.

-…bueno, un matrimonio muy joven puede ser malo, ¿Qué pasa si más adelante, ya estando casada, encuentras el amor en otra persona?...-Saori, una de sus amigas completó-…resultaría muy difícil y más si hay un hijo de por medio…-.

-…es cierto…-asiente Akane-…creo que tienes razón…-.

-…es mas siendo el sueño de toda chica enamorarse y casarse enamorada…-concluye Mayu.

-… ¡sí!...-Akane estaba convencida, no aceptaría ese compromiso.

-…aunque, extrañamente el nombre Ranma me parece conocido…-suspiro Saori-…creo haberlo leído en alguna parte…-se apoya en su banca.

-…bueno, quien quiera que sea no me importa, igual no voy a aceptar ese compromiso, está decidido…-.

**ƸӜƷ…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::… ƸӜƷ**

Ranma, a sus dieciséis años se encontraba asistiendo al colegio gracias a su persuasión, justamente hoy su madre lo había llamado y junto a su padre, le dieron la noticia, tenía una prometida, desconocía quién era y su edad, ni siquiera le interesaba su nombre y les hizo saber eso.

-…no la acepto…-fue su palabra.

-… ¿Qué dice Principe Heredero?, ¿Por qué nos falta el respeto?...-reclamó su padre.

-…el respeto me lo faltaste tu al comprometerme sin mi autorización…-respondió airado-… ¡madre di algo!...-dijo esperanzado en su madre.

-…lo siento, pero yo no tengo voz ni voto en la decisión, un contrato se debe cumplir…-expreso Nodoka.

-… ¿y si consigo con quien casarme?, si demuestro que tengo a alguien me dejaran en paz…-puso un término.

-… le prohíbo que nos hable así, mas respeto para los mayores…-reprendió su madre.

Un silencio incomodo reinó en la habitación, conocían muy bien el carácter indomable de su hijo, este salía a relucir perdiendo el respeto a cualquiera y olvidando todos sus años de entrenamiento previo.

-…lo siento, Emperatriz…-se disculpó el joven.

Claro, Nodoka no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por su esposo, después de todo era el futuro de la familia real lo que estaba en juego y mas debería ser ella la que elegiría a su sucesora, la esposa del Príncipe Heredero debía de ser perfecta en todo, no quería a cualquiera postulando para trono aunque esta fuera decisión de su esposo, no podía más opción que esperar y rogar que lo que el Emperador haga sea bien recibido y de buenos frutos.

-…es un trato…-esas palabras sorprendió a los presentes-…si logra conseguir a alguien no tendrá que casarse con la hija de mi mejor amigo…-respondió Genma.

-… ¡¿enserio?!...-estaba tan sorprendido que su reacción fue rápida-…ya verá que para mañana tendré a la nueva Princesa Heredera…-se levantó de su asiento e hizo un reverencia despidiéndose de sus padres.

Nodoka estaba contrariada.

-…sé lo que piensa, pero conozco muy bien al Príncipe, no creo que para mañana logre algo y si lo logra de seguro que será mucho mejor que lo que un contrato matrimonial le impone, en parte usted sale ganando Emperatriz…-aclara a su esposa.

-…espero que así sea mi Emperador…-asiente.

-….sea quien sea la chica que el Príncipe quiera no creo que vaya a ser la indicada, nuestra vida está llena de reglas, protocolos y normas que por ninguna razón se pueden romper…-la Emperatriz Madre se encontraba presente, Cologne asintió al saludo de los Emperadores quienes se levantaron de los sillones al verla entrar.

-…Emperatriz Madre…-saludó Genma.

-…disculpe mi intromisión, Emperatriz Madre, pero quisiera, si no es mucha molestia, saber a quién quiere como siguiente Emperatriz…-pidió Nodoka.

-…Shampoo, ella es la indicada, descendiente directa de la familia real China, así uniríamos las separadas ramas familiares de nuestra dinastía y daríamos a los plebeyos lo que ellos desean, una unión consolidada entre un descendiente de la antigua Emperatriz y una joven belleza China que también desciende de una rama de la familia real…-explica mientras procede a sentarse frente a los Emperadores.

-…aun está vigente el contrato matrimonial, Emperatriz Madre…-intervino Genma.

-…podríamos estar más seguros que una chica desconocida no aceptaría abandonar todo lo que conoce, incluyendo a su familia, para venir a un país diferente a casarse con una persona que no conoce…-habló Nodoka.

-…además, Shampoo fue entrenada para hacer el papel de un Princesa desde su nacimiento mientras cualquiera que elija el Príncipe tendrá que estudiar antes de tomar posesión de su puesto como Princesa Heredera…-concluyó la Emperatriz Madre, en gran parte tenía razón, no podían arriesgarse al odio de su pueblo con una mala elección, estaban en una encrucijada, lo único que quedaba era esperar y ver si lo que decía el Emperador era cierto, luego rogar por que la chica prometida según el contrato matrimonial no acepte el compromiso, Ranma tendría que casarse con Shampoo.

El Príncipe Heredero, Ranma, se encontraba en la preparatoria, asistía a clases más por obligación que por gusto pero era la única forma que encontraba de salir de Palacio, una prestigiosa academia de Artes donde podías elegir cual continuar una vez graduados, el había elegido las Artes Marciales, las cuales eran su fuerte y lo que disfrutaba mas mientras, su mejor amiga y amiga de la infancia, había elegido la cocina. Ukyo Kuonji, tan femenina y linda como siempre se encontraba preparando su plato fuerte, el Okonomiyaki, algo típico japonés y que le gustaba a Ranma.

Observaba a Ukyo desde la puerta, se había apoyado al marco cruzando sus brazos en el pecho, una pose "chula" como solía decirle Ukyo, la observaba atentamente mientras ella cantaba suavemente y continuaba mezclando ingredientes en la cacerola, eran tan linda con su cabello largo recogido con un simple lazo blanco. Sonrió al notar cómo se desesperaba al ver que un ingrediente precocido se abría dorado de más, la presentación es en lo que más se lucia. Cuando eran pequeños habían practicado artes marciales, ella no sabía que era un Príncipe hasta la presentación en sociedad del heredero a la corona, al día siguiente había ido a disculparse por haberlo golpeado fuertemente y por halarle el cabello, por picarle los ojos –claro, con ese extraño color quien no lo haría siendo niños- y por burlarse de lo débil que era en Artes Marciales, Ranma simplemente la disculpó notando su sinceridad y como estaba a punto de llorar creyendo que este nunca le dirigiría de nuevo la palabra, habían cometido muchas locuras juntos. Pero hace cuatro años, de un día para el otro, Ukyo había decidido dedicarse a la cocina olvidando por completo las Artes Marciales y convirtiéndose al final en una mujer muy hermosa, casi un ama de casa.

-….pareces una madre de esa forma…-comenta Ranma al momento en que Ukyo le responde con una sonrisa.

-…y tú con tu pose "chula", ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que estabas en tus clases…-dice la chica mientras se pone a terminar la presentación del Okonomiyaki que Ranma ya sabía era para él.

-…me salté las clases…-respondió ante la sorpresa de Ukyo y continuó antes de que esta comenzara a reprenderle-…quería hablar contigo…-.

Ukyo lo observo y parpadeó dos veces ante el asombro.

-… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?...-preguntó prestándole toda la atención-… ¿tan importante es que no pudiste esperar hasta después de clases?...-.

El silencio de Ranma le sorprendió un poco y cuando se dio cuenta este estaba a punto de meterle mano a su Okonomiyaki preparado especialmente para él, claro que no dejaría que lo probará si en un principio le había dejado con la duda, quería saber que se traía Ranma y lo mejor sería sobornarlo con el delicioso platillo.

-…si me lo dices te doy el Okonomiyaki…-dijo sonriente mientras le extendía el plato frente a Ranma, extrañamente este no reaccionó de la forma que esperaba como siempre: peleaba por uno de sus deliciosos platos siempre que podía y terminaban riendo mientras lo comían juntos.

Por su parte, Ranma simplemente tomo de las manos de Ukyo el plato y lo dejó sobre el mesón mientras de forma seria miraba fijamente a la chica.

-… ¿U-chan, quieres casarte conmigo?...-preguntó mientras sostenía una de las manos de Ukyo entre las suyas.

Estaba confundida, la seriedad de Ranma la hacía confundirse, de seguro era una de sus estúpidas bromas.

-…pero… ¿Qué dices Ran-chan?...-rió de forma nerviosa y entonces se dio cuenta de que el chico le seguía mirando de forma seria.

-…por favor, U-chan, cásate conmigo…-volvió a pedir.

-…yo…-.

El silencio se volvió incomodo y de a poco Ranma soltó la mano de Ukyo quien caminó entre los mesones del salón de cocina, Ranma aun la miraba intensamente esperando su respuesta. Su cabeza era un mar de ideas, ¡por Dios!, aun eran jóvenes, estaban en los dieciséis, ¿Qué estaba pensando Ranma?

-… ¿reconoces que aun somos jóvenes?...-preguntó Ukyo observando directamente a los ojos del chico, este simplemente asintió-… ¿en que estas pensando?... aun pienso que es una broma, ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así?...-.

-…la obligación del Príncipe Heredero es presentar a su Prometida…-respondió.

-…y ¿solo por eso me lo preguntas a mi?...-reclama sintiéndose mal por esas palabras.

-…no, te pregunto por qué me gustas…-Ranma se acerca al plato de Okonomiyaki y le da una probada mientras Ukyo aun se encuentra perturbada por el descubrimiento.

-…tu también me gustas…-respondió Ukyo mientras sentía la mirada de Ranma encima suyo-…pero, no puedo aceptar…-dice.

La chica mantenía la mirada agachada mientras el rostro de Ranma se mantenía impasible observando directamente hacia su mejor amiga, no esperaba algo así, ninguno de los dos esperaba algo como eso.

-…entiendo…-Ranma dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del salón.

-…Ranma…-le llamó Ukyo-…te quiero mucho pero aun somos jóvenes, tengo una vida por delante además de herederar la empresa de mi padre, siendo tu prometida no tendría ninguna oportunidad como esta, además, quiero cocinar, ese es mi sueño…-termina.

Ranma no se movió del lugar donde estaba parado mientras esperaba algo, no sabía que, tal vez una señal, quería que Ukyo lo abrazara como cuando niños o simplemente esperaba reconocer que todo había sido su imaginación y recién estaba por hablar con Ukyo.

-…por cierto…-dijo la chica al ver que Ranma no iba a decir nada-…me voy a Estados Unidos…-.

El Príncipe solo suspiró y cerró los ojos no queriendo reconocer la realidad.

-…el Okonomiyaki estuvo delicioso, como siempre…-se despidió Ranma mientras salía del salón.

**ƸӜƷ…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::… ƸӜƷ**

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia la casa mientras cargaba su mochila, un día pesado y aburrido pero la plática con sus amigas la había convencido de lo que debía de hacer, no aceptaría ese compromiso por nada del mundo, estaba muy bien como estaba, con todos los problemas económicos y la hipoteca estaba muy bien, tenía a su familia.

-… ¡Akane!...-escuchó el grito de Nabiki quien venía corriendo lo más rápido que podía con su uniforme del colegio.

-… ¿Qué ocurre Nabiki?, ¿Por qué la prisa?...-preguntó preocupada al notar la mirada que cargaba su hermana.

-…no es momento para eso, tienes que regresar a la casa rápido, Papá está muy mal…-tomo su muñeca mientras la halaba con dirección al dojo.

-… pero, ¿Qué le ocurrió?...-estaba preocupada, que podía haber pasado para que su padre se pusiera tan mal.

-…la mensualidad por la hipoteca de la casa ha doblado su valor, es por la crisis económica…-dio una pequeña explicación-…si no conseguimos el dinero necesario para pagar los meses que debemos el siguiente mes no tendremos donde vivir…-explicó rápidamente.

-… ¡¿Qué?!...-.

Todo lo que pasaba se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, su mundo, como lo conoció desde siempre se estaba destruyendo, caía en miles de pedazos, pero que podía hacer.

Esa noche ya todo se había calmado, Kasumi se había encargado de atender a su padre y por fin lo lograron calmar haciéndolo dormir mientras Nabiki había salido hacia su trabajo de medio tiempo con lo que podía traer dinero para la comida, a ella no la dejaban conseguirse un trabajo ya que debía dedicarse a los estudios, ser la mejor estudiante era lo que debía de ser.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y al poco rato Kasumi le gritó a Akane que atendiera, que era Saori al teléfono.

-… ¿si?...-contestó a lo que se sorprendió al saber la información que su amiga le tenía.

A los diez minutos corría en dirección a la habitación de su padre donde Kasumi se encontraba atendiéndolo.

-… ¡papá!...-abrió la puerta de tatami despertando en el proceso a Soun y recibiendo una reprimenda de su hermana-…ya sé cómo resolver todos nuestros problemas…-dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso a un lado del futon de su padre-…aceptaré el compromiso…-exclamó convencida.

-… ¿pero qué dices Akane?...-preguntó Kasumi confundida.

-… Akane, conozco muy bien que te niegas a ese compromiso…-dijo Soun mientras se sentaba en su cama-… ¿Por qué cambias repentinamente de parecer?...-.

-… porque Ranma es el Príncipe Heredero de China…-.

-… ¿Príncipe Heredero?...-se sorprendió Kasumi.

-… ah sí, Ranma, el hijo primogénito de mi gran amigo Genma, Emperador de China…-asintió su padre-… cuando nos conocimos entrenando con nuestro maestro no tenía idea de que Genma fuera tan importante, éramos muy unidos, tanto así que decidimos comprometer a nuestros hijos en matrimonio sin saber si alguno de los dos tendría hija o hijo…-rió suavemente-…que buena época aquella y como nos divertíamos…-sonrió.

-…entonces, el compromiso matrimonial es muy importante…-Kasumi, cayó en cuenta y luego miró a Akane-…pero no por nuestros problemas debes aceptar casarte con un desconocido…-le reprendió.

-…pero, no hay otra opción…-.

-…quiero que lo pienses Akane…-interrumpió Soun-…es tu propia decisión y como eres mi hija solo quiero tu felicidad…-.

Mas Akane no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callada pensando que lo mejor sería casarse con ese Príncipe.

**ƸӜƷ…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::… ƸӜƷ**

Nodoka estaba preocupada, no era normal que Ranma llegara y no hablara con nadie, solo hizo presencia para saludar a los mayores y se retiró a sus aposentos, por la noche sus damas de compañía le avisaron que su hijo se encontraba entrenando en el templo sur.

Sentada en su habitación esperaba el regreso de su esposo mientras Cologne le hacía compañía.

-…me avisaron sobre el Príncipe Heredero, era de esperarse, la responsabilidad de pertenecer a la Familia Real es muy grande para que una jovencita, a pesar de pertenecer a una familia rica, sobretodo saber que tendrás que renunciar a tu vida…-comentó la Emperatriz Madre.

-…lo sé, Emperatriz Madre…-aceptó Nodoka.

-…Emperatriz…-llamó Cologne.

-…si, Emperatriz Madre…-.

-… ¿sabe algo sobre el compromiso pactado?...-preguntó.

-…solo el nombre de la chica, Akane Tendo…-respondió-…es hija del mejor amigo del Emperador, según tengo entendido la menor…-.

-…ya veo, habrá que saber que nos espera cuando llegue el Emperador con la respuesta de su amigo…-.

Ranma estaba entrenando, quería sacar toda la frustración que llevaba dentro, nada era como había esperado, ahora tendría que aceptar el compromiso con una total desconocida y debían presentarse ante la sociedad, solo esperaba que sea aceptada ante todos, sobre todo sea femenina y represente bien el papel de Princesa Heredera.

Siguió golpeando al aire con furia mientras era observado por su padre, después de unos cuantos golpes decidió detenerse para dirigirle la mirada mientras varios de los sirvientes se acercaban con toallas y agua para que se refresque. No dijo nada solo respondió lo miró fijamente mientras este se encontraba serio mirándolo a través de sus lentes.

-… ¿quiere pelear?...-preguntó Ranma.

-…me vendría bien…-aceptó Genma mientras caminaba dentro del templo, cuando cambio sus ropas se dispuso a pelear contra su hijo.

La pelea fue fascinante y claro, no podía faltar las trampas del Emperador al verse pronto derrotado por su propio hijo, algo que Ranma ya estaba acostumbrado y que aun así, aunque le molestaba, en parte disfrutaba, era un pequeño gusto de que su padre sea un tramposo con él y lo quiera distraer mientras luchan. Después de media hora de combate Ranma estaba en el suelo respirando con dificultad, después de todo sobrevivir a las trampas de su padre era muy pesado.

-… ¿Qué has pensado?...-preguntó Genma a su hijo cuando se sentó en el suelo.

-…solo me queda aceptar la disposición de los mayores…-respondió decidido-…aceptaré a la prometida impuesta…-.

-…me acaba de llegar la notificación que ella también acepta el compromiso, partiremos a Japón mañana en la mañana…-Genma se levantó de su lugar y se dispuso a retirarse a los aposentos de su esposa a contarle lo ya establecido por su amigo.

Ranma se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia sus aposentos, al llegar a ellos se dispuso de un baño y un cambio de ropa tradicional china mientras descansaba acostándose en su cama, observo el techo y sonrió recordando los tiempos pasados con Ukyo y como parecía un varón vistiéndose de esa forma, sin más se levantó y salió por la ventana trepándose al techo donde se recostó observando las estrellas.

**ƸӜƷ…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::… ƸӜƷ**

Gran conmoción había entre los dos países vecinos, tanto China como Japón se encontraban escépticos ante la llegada de los Emperadores de China y su hijo, el Príncipe Heredero. Mas cuando el primer Ministros de Japón anunciara que ellos llegaron con la intención de hacer conocer a la futura Princesa Heredera, prometida del Príncipe, no faltaron quienes comenzaron a investigar por sus lados y los medios de comunicación pronto supieron quien era la chica: Akane Tendo.

Un día Akane salía del colegio cuando fue rodeada por un montón de flashes(*), tuvo que portarse ruda para defenderse y golpeo a diestra y siniestra mientras se abría paso entre los fotógrafos y curiosos, cuando por fin ingresó a su casa se encontró con la mirada fija de Kasumi y su padre.

-…ya eres noticia nacional…-fue lo único que escuchó de parte de Nabiki quien bajaba por las escaleras.

-… ¿Qué dices?...-pregunta confundida mientras Kasumi le extendía un periódico, en primera plana se veía una foto de ella de cuando estaba en primaria y sonreía felizmente, su primer día de clases según recuerda, el titulo decía: Joven Cenicienta, la historia como un cuento de hadas.

-… ¡que, como demonios obtuvieron esta foto!...-reclama mientras golpea el periódico.

-…yo pienso que te ves muy bien joven princesa…-se burla Nabiki.

-…Nabiki…-reprende la mayor.

-…Nabiki, tú fuiste quien dio esa foto…-gritó Akane mientras amenazaba a Nabiki.

-…en algún momento te tendrían que conocer Akane…-interviene su padre-…y mas sabiendo que mi amigo, su esposa y su hijo han llegado a Japón…-.

**…:::"""Continuará""":::…**

(*) Puse flashes por qué no se cómo se diría o indicaría que le toman fotos y recibe muchos destellos de luz, me he de suponer que la palabra está bien.

**Notas finales:** Muy bien, ahí lo tienen, he de ir actualizando cada dos semanas ya que quiero que el fanfic me salga bien, me disculpo si me salto alguna falta ortográfica o tengo un error gramatical, pero es que como saben: no lo sé todo y el word busca errores donde nos los hay.

Bueno, eso es todo, me despido hasta dentro de 15 días.

Un gusto.

Ilc. aka Shiko-sama


	2. Capitulo 2

**Sumary:** La historia de la cenicienta en la actualidad, Akane fue comprometida con Ranma desde antes del nacimiento, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias de una contrato matrimonial impuesto por su padre, tiene la opción de aceptar o no, pero los problemas económicas le dan la respuesta cuando descubre que su prometido en un Príncipe.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ranma Nibunoichi no me pertenecen, su autora es Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia porque eran los que mejor se adaptaban a las situaciones. La trama de Goong (K-dorama y manhwa) tampoco me pertenece, su autora es Park Soo-Hee, la trama la tomo prestada para hacer este fanfiction y en ingles la obra es conocida como Princess Hour.

**Notas iniciales de autora:** Veo que muchos leen y no comentan nada, en realidad no puedo decir que no me importa no recibir más de un comentario, pero tampoco puedo decir que me importa mucho como para amenazar con no continuar la historia (no soy de esas personas que las considero cínicas), tengo mi propio criterio y pienso que quienes han leído el fic están contentos con la historia y no tienen ninguna queja sobre ella.

Yo pienso que la cantidad de reviews no indican que tan buena es la historia, además, yo escribo porque me gusta y no por recibir halagos de lo "tan bien que escribo" –lo pongo entre comillas por ser sarcástica, después de todo no creo escribir muy bien- ni mucho menos que me digan que tan buenas ideas poseo ya que la idea no es original, sino prestada de una serie ya existente, lo cual no me cansaré de repetir para que no me acusen de plagio.

Pienso continuar la historia hasta el final, solo que llevo varios problemas, el principal es que carezco de beta, así que si alguien se ofrece por favor ponerse en contacto conmigo, mientras voy a tratar de hacer lo mejor que pueda con mi "horrografía" y mi "fataltica" (entiéndanse los dos por ortografía y gramática).

Ahora una simple aclaración:

_Cursiva_: cuando hablan en mandarín.

Con besitos y mas besitos...

Ilc. aka Shiko-sama.

**Princess**

**By **Shiko-sama.

…**:::"""Continuación""":::…**

Ese día para Akane había sido el más largo nunca antes vivido, se había convertido en toda una celebridad en su colegio y más cuando apareció su fotografía de su luchaba contra los reporteros, en verdad había quedado con una muy mala imagen ante el mundo entero –entendiéndose el mundo en todo su esplendor, después de todo la familia real es conocida mundialmente-. Luego supo que tendría que encontrarse con sus futuros suegros quienes irían a la casa de su padre y de seguro su prometido era un principito pedante que se creía la gran cosa, al parecer no le iba a ir bien en el matrimonio pero todo sea por la seguridad de su familia.

Al llegar se encontró con que habían muchos más reporteros que antes a la entrada de su casa, todos comenzaron a tomarles fotos mientras ella se abría paso, al ingreso se encontró con que en el patio habían estacionado un Mercedes y varios hombres se encontraban a su alrededor, podía suponer que eran guardas.

-…Akane, papá está hablando con el Emperador…-le avisó Nabiki quien había entrado justo después de ella y se arreglaba su uniforme.

Al caminar hacia la entrada del dojo se sorprendió al encontrarse con una preciosa mujer que vestía con un Hanfu (*) dorado con rojo y su cabello lo llevaba totalmente recogido de forma elegante, le sonreía maternalmente mientras la sentía como era observada desde los pies hasta la cabeza, a su lado se encontraba Kasumi quien también le sonrió, extrañamente se sentía nerviosa, la presencia de la mujer era imponente e inspiraba respeto; sobre todo le hacia sentir inferioridad.

-…Akane, ella es su alteza imperial, la Emperatriz…-presenta Kasumi.

-…así que tú eres Akane Tendou…-dijo al verla, la chica hizo una reverencia no queriendo verle a los ojos, sentía como si pudiera leerlo todo de ella.

-…si su alteza…-aceptó.

-…el Príncipe Heredero no pudo venir, a la final optó por quedarse en China, tenía que asistir a una competencia de Artes Marciales…-excusó a su hijo y luego:-…puedo ver que te gustan las Artes Marciales, algo en común con el Príncipe…-dijo refiriéndose al dojo.

-…eh, si, gracias…-de alguna forma, sentía la necesidad de agradecerle cada una de sus palabras.

-…me preguntaba Akane, ¿me acompañarías a dar un paseo?...-.

-…si…. Si, si…-estaba nerviosa así que simplemente corrió entregándole su mochila a Kasumi mientras seguía a Nodoka quien ya se había adelantado, un guardia la esperaba con la puerta del auto abierta.

Al ingresar en el este quedo sorprendida: asientos de cuero, botones que no sabía para que servían e inclusive había un televisor pantalla planta en el respaldo delantero, cuando ya empezó a rodar se dio cuenta de que habían otros dos autos que los seguían, uno delante y el otro detrás, supuso que esa era la seguridad necesaria para unas personas tan importantes como lo eran los Emperadores de China.

Se sentía incomoda, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ni de qué hablar, reconocía que debía usar el formalismo para hablar con la realeza y como nunca se esperó terminar entre ella desconocía casi en su totalidad como referirse a la Emperatriz. Estaba incomoda y nerviosa, entre tanto lujo no se sentía que podría ser parte de ese extravagante mundo como siempre solía referirse Nabiki. Respondió con una sonrisa a la Emperatriz cuando esta le sonrió y luego dirigió su mirada al frente mientras jugaba con la vasta de su falda, estaba nerviosa y sentía la mirada de su futura suegra encima escudriñándola detenidamente, no la podía culpar ya que ella sería la futura Princesa Heredera, de seguro se encontraba preocupada por la integridad social de la Familia Real.

-…tomaremos el té en el jardín norte…-avisa Nodoka al momento en que los autos ingresan a un antiguo fuerte japonés de la época Sengoku.

-….hum, si…-asintió Akane.

Al detenerse el auto Akane trató de abrir la puerta encontrándose con que Nodoka no se movía de su puesto para pronto darse cuenta de que el chofer se disponía y le abría la puerta a la Emperatriz al igual que un guarda lo hacía con ella, se sintió un poco tonta al no saber que ellos se disponían a hacer.

-…gracias…-hizo una reverencia ante el guarda para luego darse cuenta de que Nodoka caminaba bajo una sombrilla que era sostenía por una dama de compañía, otra sombrilla fue puesta sobre su cabeza para sorpresa de Akane y esta avergonzada se disculpó y no la aceptó dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la Emperatriz.

Al encontrarse caminando a un lado de Nodoka esta le sonrió para luego dirigirse a un pequeño descampado donde ya estaba lista la mesa y cojines para disponerse del té. Sin mucha ceremonia Akane se sentó mientras se desataba la bufanda y le dejaba a un lado del cojín, por su parte Nodoka de forma ceremonial y tomándose su tiempo se sentó frente a Akane para así la sirvienta comenzara a servir el té rosa ante la atenta mirada de Akane, nunca había visto un té de ese color, estaba acostumbrada al té verde de su hermana. Cuando se le dispuso de una taza frente a ella, agradeció.

-…té de cítricos…-avisó Nodoka al notar la expresión de Akane ante algo desconocido-…una delicia…-sonríe.

-…si, gracias…-aceptó para luego comenzar a beber suavemente como Kasumi le había enseñado, solo esperaba no cometer un gran error.

-…Akane-chan…-la llamó en un japonés implacable-… ¿puedo llamarte así?, solo será hasta que obtengas el título de Princesa Heredera por parte del Emperador…-pide.

-…claro, su alteza…-acepta.

Un silencio se propagó entre las dos mientras tomaban el té.

-…dígame Akane-chan…-le llamó-… ¿Cómo ha sido su vida en el colegio?...-.

-…entretenida, su alteza… varía… cada día…-tenía que hablar calmadamente, el idioma formal no era su fuerte y sobre todo no conocía la mayoría de palabras y formaciones gramaticales.

-…me alegro…-.

-…su Alteza…-le llamó gentilmente, tendría que ser ahora, no podría desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-… si…-.

-…quisiera pedirle algo, si… no es mucha molestia…-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

Nodoka simplemente dejó su tasa sobre la mesa y colocando sus dos manos sobre su regazo dirigió la mirada hacia Akane.

-…podría decirme de que se trata…-pidió la Emperatriz.

-…es por casarme con su hijo… digo, con el Príncipe Heredero…-comenzó.

La mirada de la Emperatriz cambio un poco y su ceño se frunció ligeramente, Akane por su parte temió haber cometido una grave equivocación.

-… ¿está poniendo un término para casarse con el Príncipe Heredero?, pensé que no eras tan astuta, mas pones tus términos para aceptar el compromiso...-Nodoka observaba a Akane, esta por su parte sintió que había que la habían tomado como aprovechada por lo cual no podía dejar esto como un mal entendido, ella no ponía ningún termino, solo quería aclarar algo, así que recalcó:

-…no… no…-negó con las manos-…nada de eso su Alteza, solo que… una vez casada con el Príncipe Heredero quiero que mi familia se encuentre con bien…-dice agachando la mirada.

-…no debería agachar la mirada, tendría que mirarme a los ojos si tu pedido es sincero…-conjeturó Nodoka.

-…si, es muy sincero…-asintió la chica mientras colocaba las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinaba ligeramente para pedir por los suyos-…solo pido… mi familia tiene una gran deuda y la casa ha sido hipotecada, si no pagamos lo que debemos en un mes estaremos en la calle, por favor, solo quiero la seguridad de ellos…-pidió mientras se inclinaba mucho más sobre la mesa.

-…oh, valla…-Nodoka toco ligeramente su mentón con su manos y se observó preocupada ante Akane, esta por su parte se levantó y tomo compostura sentándose bien donde le tocaba y tomando un poco de té mientras observaba a la Emperatriz quien simplemente sonrió-…no debe haber preocupación en usted, después de casarse, su familia será familia del Príncipe Heredero, sus deudas serán saldadas…-termina.

-…muchas… muchas gracias…-sonrió Akane.

**…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…**

Ranma caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, había salido victorioso de su combate y ganado un torneo, a veces eso le causaba pesar no por que ganaba sino porque sentía que por ser el Príncipe Heredero puede que lo traten con respeto y no peleen con todas sus fuerza, ese pensamiento lo seguía y lo frustraba, especialmente en días de competencia.

-…hey, ¿Qué hay Principito?...-pregunta Moosse tratando de molestar al chico.

-…nada, gane un torneo…-le muestra el trofeo.

-… ¿limpiamente?...-.

-… creo, eso creo…-responde mientras se levanta de su pupitre y se dirige hacia la ventana para ver la entrada del colegio.

-… Ukyo se fue a Estados Unidos hoy por la mañana…-.

-…lo sé…-dijo sin mas mientras se retiraba del salón con disposición de regresar a Palacio.

-…y al parecer te vas a casar con una total desconocida…-continuó el chico de gafas mientras seguía de cerca a Ranma-…tengo oportunidad con Shampoo…-canturreó contento.

-…es toda tuya…-se burla el Príncipe-…te la regalo sin mucha ceremonia…-comenzó a bajar las escaleras por el barandal-…sabes que es la abuela quien quiere casarme con ella, yo no tengo ningún interés en esa chica…-dijo al llegar al primer piso donde varios guardas ya lo esperaban para salir con dirección a palacio.

-…no puedes hablar así de la chica que me gusta…-reclama Moosse-…tengamos un duelo, te reto Ranma…-dijo convencido.

-… ¿solo por eso?…-pregunta no muy convencido.

-…hablas muy mal de Shampoo…-reclamó.

-…no estoy hablando mal de ella…-se defendió el Príncipe.

-…igual te reto…-.

-…bueno, vamos al dojo…-aceptó Ranma.

**…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…**

Esa noche la cena fue tranquila y silenciosa, sin más, de un momento a otro comenzó el llanto de parte de Soun mientras decía que su bebé era quien se iba a de la casa y sus alaridos indicando que siempre espero que fuera Kasumi la primera en partir pero que ahora era su pequeña Akane que a la siguiente semana tendría que irse no solo de su casa y de sus vidas sino también del país.

Jamás vio a su padre llorar de forma tan lastimera, incluso sintió las ganas de acompañarlo en su llanto, las miradas de sus hermanas también demostraban las tristeza que sentían al saber que ella partiría del hogar al formar el suyo propio y solo con dieciséis años.

Como un fuerte golpe llegó la realidad a ella, esa noche no pudo dormir, prácticamente, en siete días ya no estaría en su hogar sino lejos de él, quien sabe en cuanto tiempo volvería a ver a sus hermanas y su padre, en sus desesperación, esa misma noche sola en su habitación comenzó a llorar pensando en sus amigos, en su infancia y en su familia, en su hermana Kasumi y su hermana Nabiki que aunque la molestaba sabia que la quería mucho, en su padre a quien le debía mucho y aunque siempre demostró que tomaba decisiones equivocadas o los metía en líos aparte de saber que todos los problemas económicos y la hipoteca de la casa se debía a que su padre mantiene la vida de un artista marcial y como tal no consigue ningún trabajo, causando solo que sus hijas trabajen para mantenerse y que el dojo valla tan mal.

Con esos pensamientos durmió y a la mañana siguiente solo despertó al escuchar un gran alboroto, al bajar la escaleras se encontró con los guardas que anteriormente acompañaran a los Emperadores que traían unos cuantos baúles y cajas que parecían regalos, unas jovencitas bien vestidas se acercaron a ella e hicieron una reverencia.

-…Princesa, estamos aquí para atenderla y acompañarla en lo que necesite…-hicieron una reverencia para luego disponer de todas las cosas en ella probándole ropa y atuendos ceremoniales chinos que ella estaba segura usaría en su matrimonio.

Y sin más la semana pasó rápidamente, fue una rápida despedida con sus amigos y llantos entre sus amigas además de pedidas de autógrafos del Príncipe para ellas. Cuando se dio cuenta era abrazada fuertemente por su padre quien lloraba desconsolado en su hombro, luego fue abrazada por cada una de sus hermanas quienes en sus miradas se notaban la tristeza.

-…no se preocupen, estaré muy bien…-fue lo que dijo para verlos por última vez al subir al auto donde el Emperador y la Emperatriz la esperaban y fue así como partió con dirección a su nuevo destino.

Ranma tenía la orden de ir a recibir a su Prometida y presentarla formalmente ante la rueda de prensa que se daría en la Sala de Conferencias que se encontraba en el Aeropuerto, pues bien, ahí se encontraba junto a Cologne quien vestía un Hanfu dorado y Shampoo quien llevaba un Quipao (*) haciéndola lucir estupenda, ella iba colgada del brazo de Ranma quien estaba vestido como cualquier hombre del siglo XXI, es decir de traje y sin corbata.

Akane por su parte nunca había estado en un país diferente, si en lugares turísticos dentro de Japón por cuestión del colegio y sus viajes a fines de año, pero nunca en un lugar como Beijing, al bajar del avión todo le pareció nuevo y más al notar como un sequito de personas les recibían, tuvo que caminar sobre una alfombra roja mientras le tomaban fotografías, haciendo un camino se encontraba la guardia real con sus armas en posición firme y al final habían como cuatro o cinco limusinas dispuestas mientras un montón de jovencitas pertenecientes a la servidumbre de Palacio se encontraban detrás de tres personas que parecían ser muy importantes. Al acercarse, los Emperadores saludaron haciendo una reverencia de respeto hacia la mujer anciana, dedujo que tendría que hacer lo mismo, supo entonces que ella era la Emperatriz Madre, luego un chico se acercó a los Emperadores e hizo la misma reverencia al igual que la chica que estaba prendida del brazo de este.

Se podría decir que parecía una tonta, no supo cómo reaccionar ante ese chico quien se la quedo mirando con unos increíbles ojos azules, era alto, mucho más alto que ella y muy apuesto, este simplemente le sonrió de forma tímida o arrogante, no supo como describirla, al parecer era un poco de las dos cosas. Increíble pero cierto, este era el chico mas apuesto que nunca hubiera conocido ni visto en su anterior colegio, le llamaba mucho la atención y sobre todo le gustaba, de pronto se sintió emocionada al reconocer que este era su prometido.

-…Príncipe Heredero…-llamó el Emperador-…su prometida: Akane Tendou…-.

-…es un gusto…-respondió Akane bajando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

-…si…-dijo Ranma mientras hacia la reverencia.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer que colgaba del brazo de Ranma quien la miraba de forma superior, esa forma de reaccionar la hacía pensar que tendría muchos problemas con ella de quien ni siquiera sabía el nombre. Al poco tiempo fue conducida junto a los demás hacia una sala de conferencia donde se ubicaron sobre la tarima, por su parte Akane se encontraba extasiada era como si fuera una Idol dándose a conocer con un nuevo single, era increíble la sensación de grandeza además del nerviosismo, en parte también se estaba cegando por los flashes que lanzaban a cada tanto, la estaban mareando.

La conferencia había comenzado y no entendía nada de lo que decían, hablaban en mandarín por lo que su comprensión era nula, en un momento dado y sin saber cómo era tomada de la mano por el Príncipe Heredero que sonreía ante las cámaras, supo cuando habló en mandarín que la estaba presentando mas cuando entre sus palabras comprendió su nombre por lo que sonrió ante las cámaras que comenzaron a aumentar mientras su prometido seguía respondiendo algunas preguntas de los presentes quienes escribían cuando recibían las respuestas.

Pasó lo que parecía una eternidad antes de que bajara de la tarima y sea guiada hacia las limusinas donde se disponía a subirse.

-… Akane-chan, debería subir a esta limusina, será acompañada por el Príncipe Heredero…-indico la Emperatriz mientras se alejaba siguiendo al Emperador.

Akane antes de subirse al auto se sintió observada, al girar suavemente pudo comprobar que era la jovencita del Quipao quien le dirigía esa mirada al momento en que se subía a la limusina, al ingresar se encontró siendo observada por Ranma desde el otro lado. Ella simplemente hizo un ademan con la cabeza mientras trataba de comportarse lo mas femenina que podía, ese nunca había sido su fuerte.

-… ¿Akane, verdad?...-escuchó la voz del Príncipe.

-…si…-aceptó la chica.

Y ese fue todo el intercambio de palabras que tuvieron, en todo el transcurso hasta Palacio no hablaron y la mirada de Ranma reflejaba aburrimiento mientras Akane estaba maravillada por todas las cosas que veía, la tecnología en esa limusina, nunca pensó disfrutar de un lujo parecido y además, el ver a su rededor todos esos edificios pertenecientes a los Emperadores.

-… la ciudad escondida de Pekín, solo usamos una pequeña ala del palacio, el resto queda libre por lo que es utilizado para demostraciones al público, el palacio es abierto dos veces a la semana a los turistas, se prohíbe ver a la Familia Real al igual que esta sea vista por los visitantes…-fueron las indicaciones de Ranma-… te emociona estar en un lugar diferente…-recalcó.

-…nunca había salido de Japón… así que si, me emociona mucho…-asiente.

-…que vida más aburrida llevabas…-comenta Ranma.

En gran parte ese comentario molestó a Akane, sabía que su vida era simple pero no tenia porque recalcárselo.

-…podría haber sido aburrida, pero era mi vida, estaba acostumbrada a ella y me gustaba, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo…-reclamó.

-…pero es tarde, ya lo hiciste…-y con esas palabras el Príncipe Heredero bajo del auto para adentrarse en el castillo y perderse de vista.

Por su parte se encontraba furiosa, como era posible que fuera tan idiota, era un maldito principito que se creía la gran cosa por su enorme palacio, con sus aires de grandeza. Bajó del auto rápidamente mientras mostraba su enojo manteniendo sus manos en puños cerrados y refunfuñando hasta que fue llamada por las mismas dos chicas que mandaron a atenderle en Japón.

-…su majestad, por favor, síganos…-pidieron mientras conducían a Akane a los que serian sus aposentos hasta que se casase con Ranma.

**…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…**

Shampoo se encontraba con Ranma en ese momento a pesar de que no le había dirigido la palabra lo conocía muy bien y sabia que no quería casarse con esa chica escuálida y poco atractiva, como le había dicho la Emperatriz Madre, ella era la mejor candidata para futura Emperatriz. Sin más se encontraba paseando por los extensos jardines; era de esperarse lo que supo de la Emperatriz, después de todo la chica era muy astuta, mira que pedir seguridad económica con tal de casarse con Ranma y eso que tenía un rostro tan gentil.

Al poco rato noto como el Príncipe Heredero se cansaba de su rutina de entrenamiento y dejaba todo para ponerse a meditar por lo que decidió acercarse y entablar una conversación con su querido Ranma.

-… _¿Qué quieres Shampoo?_...-preguntó un tanto molesto.

-…_solo estoy de visita_…-respondió esta.

-…_pues ya deberías regresar a tu casa, después de todo, solo la familia principal y el heredero al trono puede vivir aquí_…-recriminó el chico.

-…_si, como esa tal Akane_…-dijo mientras le tendía una toalla.

-…_es mi prometida, una vez casados será coronada Princesa Heredera_…-acepta Ranma mientras se seca el rostro.

-…_pero no es tan linda como esperaba, a primera vista puedo decir que me cayó muy mal, Ranma_…-comentó esta mientras ahora le servía agua.

-…_que te puedo decir, un contrato es una contrato, está el honor de la familia de por medio_…-.

-…_aun así hubieras preferido siempre a Ukyo_…-dijo solo por ver la reacción del Príncipe-…_lástima que te botó y se fue a Estados Unidos, después de todo se creía tanto que no creyó que un Príncipe fuera suficiente para ella_…-rió-…_o solo te quería de amigo_…-.

-… _sabes, ¿para qué quiero enemigos si te tengo a ti?_...-preguntó mientras terminaba el agua.

-…_solo digo la verdad, querido_…-.

-…_pero parece que me estas lanzando dagas envenenadas_…-reclamó.

-… _¿acaso te importa?_...-dijo sentándose mientras la falda se abría dejando ver sus preciosas piernas-…sabes que me dijo tu madre…-.

-…_lo que sea no me importa_…-respondió este mientras se disponía a irse del templo sur.

-…_tu querida prometida no está aquí por el simple hecho de cumplir un contrato, ella puso sus términos y tu madre se vio comprometida a cumplirlos… que astuta, ¿no?_...-dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos estando atenta a la reacción del Príncipe quien se había quedado parado en la puerta-… _¿Quién lo diría? Y con la cara de mosquita muerta que se trae_…-alcanzó a decir lo último justo al momento en que Ranma cruzaba la puerta.

En poco tiempo Ranma se encontraba en el techo observando las estrellas, tal vez sea cierto lo que dijo Shampoo pero ella también tiene sus razones para mentir, después de todo, de algún modo ella se podría considerar como candidata a Emperatriz y todo se vio frustrado con la llegada de esa chica de Japón. A lo lejos notó como las luces de las habitaciones del este que hace tiempo estaban desocupadas estaban encendidas, al parecer esa eran las habitaciones dispuestas para la nueva futura Princesa Heredera, ¿debería hacerle una visita?. Sin más se recostó nuevamente en el tejado mientras observaba el cielo y pensaba en como todo hubiera sido diferente con un si de parte de Ukyo.

-…U-chan…-dijo al aire-… ¿Qué estarás haciendo?...-.

**…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…**

En Nueva York el clima era frio, como debía ser según la época del año, pero más helado de lo común por lo que Ukyo no había salido del departamento en todo el día, se encontraba sentada en la sala con las piernas recogidas sobre el mueble mientras tomaba chocolate caliente, recordó que hace un año ella y Ranma estuvieron en esta ciudad y pasaron una noche de frio tomando chocolate caliente, el era tan galante y apuesto, todo un caballero que sabia dar un buen cumplido cuando se debía.

-…Ran-chan…-suspiró mientras sorbía el chocolate.

De pronto se vio interrumpida por su padre quien había llegado y encendía la televisión, se veía un tanto molesto y frustrado, puede que algo le haya ido mal en los negocios.

-… ¿Cómo te fue Papá?...-preguntó Ukyo.

-…bien, solo que el valor de las acciones han bajado…-responde un poco frustrado mientras comienza a cambiar los canales al de la bolsa de valores. Entre cambio y cambio observó algo que de igual forma llamó la atención de Ukyo.

-… ¿Qué es eso Papá?, detente un momento…-pidió mientras se sentaba más cerca.

En la televisión se podía ver a Ranma de la mano de Akane quien simplemente asentía y sonreía, el Príncipe se encontraba sonriente mientras presentaba a su Prometida Akane Tendou futura Princesa Heredera de China. La taza de chocolate que sostenía entre sus manos cayó al piso derramando su contenido y ensuciando el pulcro piso al igual que las medias de Ukyo.

-… valla, así que ella es la prometida de Ranma…-escuchó el comentario de su padre-…lastima, yo creí que ustedes dos hacían buena pareja…-.

-…Ran… Ranma…-dijo Ukyo en un susurro.

…**:::"""continuará""":::…**

**(*)** Qipao es el traje de China mas famoso y conocido, es el mismo que Shampoo lleva en la serie pero con falda larga. Y el Hanfu es los antiguos trajes que disponían el la china colonial, son como los Quipao pero holgados, no van pegados al cuerpo y tienen unas largas mangas, la diferencia entre los dos es que el Quipao realza la silueta femenina y carece de mangas mientras que el Hanfu es holgado y tiene unas largas mangas. Para mas información, ya que no doy buen describiendo, busquen en Google, jeje, dando propaganda gratis.

**Notas finales:** Por fin, el segundo capítulo, espero sea del gusto general. Hice milagros para arreglar todo los párrafos, pero como voy a recalcar nuevamente carezco de beta por lo que si alguien se ofrece bienvenido sea, te necesito…

Pues, depende de cuando conozca un beta el tiempo en que me voy a demorar, se que me demoraré en actualizar máximo en 15 días, así que no desesperen en tener el próximo capítulo, me demoro porque quiero hacer algo que este bien y sea del gusto de todos, no quiero cosas apresuradas.

Un gusto. Espero saber de ustedes.

Ilc. aka Shiko-sama


	3. Capitulo 3

**Sumary:** La historia de la cenicienta en la actualidad, Akane fue comprometida con Ranma desde antes del nacimiento, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias de una contrato matrimonial impuesto por su padre, tiene la opción de aceptar o no, pero los problemas económicas le dan la respuesta cuando descubre que su prometido en un Príncipe.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ranma Nibunoichi no me pertenecen, su autora es Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia porque eran los que mejor se adaptaban a las situaciones. La trama de Goong (K-dorama y manhwa) tampoco me pertenece, su autora es Park Soo-Hee, la trama la tomo prestada para hacer este fanfiction y en ingles la obra es conocida como Princess Hour.

**Notas iniciales de autora:** Creí que me demoraría mas en hacer el capitulo, pero al parecer me había equivocado y lo tuve listo antes de tiempo pero aun asi me di el gusto de hacer sufrir a los lectores con la espera de la publicación, que mala que soy…

Por el momento me encuentro apurada, el fin de semana son la elecciones del nuevo presidente del país y como gran patriota que soy debo ir a votar –si claro, si no fuera que sin el papelito no puedo hacer nada ni me presentaba-. Otra gran preocupación es la Universidad lo cual me dejara a un mas poco tiempo del que ya dispongo para seguir escribiendo, además tengo que ir a matricularme, gran pleito por que hasta que a uno le den el papelito y tenga las materias disponibles, ya se imaginan.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, por fin un poco menos OoC, ya sale a flote el verdadero carácter de los personajes e ingresa uno nuevo: Ryoga Hibiki, es tan lindo, ¡me encanta!, ahora si un tercero en discordia, esperemos que Ranma sufra muchos celos, aunque primero deberá comenzar a fijarse mas en Akane. Hay muchas cosas que me están gustando de este fic lo cual resulta ser muy entretenido el estar pensando, según me han dicho la adaptación está saliendo muy bien y eso me hace feliz, muy feliz.

Pues si hay alguna aclaración en el capitulo, no, no hay…

Con besitos y mas besitos...

Ilc. aka Shiko-sama.

**Princess**

**By **Shiko-sama.

…**:::"""Continuación""":::…**

Sintió como la luz le daba en el rostro y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Mai y Yin quienes eran sus damas de compañía, las cuales se encontraban abriendo las ventanas y colocándole la ropa que había sido pre elegida sobre la cama.

-…su majestad, vamos, levántese que tiene que dar el saludo a los mayores…-le aviso Mai, las dos resultaban ser muy agradables. Mai era la más infantil, de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

-…hum, ¿Qué hora es?...-preguntó Akane observando a su rededor y notando la hora en el reloj.

-…ya es tarde…-respondió Ying-…es más seguro que su majestad, el Príncipe Heredero, se encuentre esperándola…-.

-…hay no, me quede dormida…-se reprochó mientras se levantaba de la cama a toda prisa, era la primera vez que le pasaba, nunca se había quedado dormida, siempre tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano para trotar pero ahora pasaba esto-… debe ser por el cambio de uso horario…-se excuso Akane mientras se vestía apurada.

Mai y Ying la ayudaban en lo que podían, una le ayudaba con el cabello y la otro con los zapatos mientras Akane se terminaba de abrochar la blusa, era la primera vez que vestía tan elegante desde temprano a la mañana, cuando por fin estuvo lista salió apurada encontrándose con Ranma esperándola en uno de los pasillos.

-…tarde…-fue lo único que dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección hacia la sala principal.

-…si se me hubieras avisado sobre esto no llegaría tarde, le pondría la alarma al reloj y no tuviera el problema de que el primer día llegara tarde…-reprocha solo para escuchar una risa fresca lo cual la puso furiosa.

-… ¿me reprochas a mi?...-dice Ranma-…discúlpame por no estar pendiente haciendo el trabajo de niñera…-responde ingresando en una de las habitaciones.

-…ah, ¡que idiota!...-reclama mientras ingresa detrás de su prometido quien hace las respectivas reverencias y toma asiento frente a los Emperadores, Akane se dispone a saludar con una reverencia para luego sentarse a un lado de su prometido.

-…espero que la noche en nuestro palacio haya sido de su agrado, joven Princesa…-comenta Cologne.

-…si, Emperatriz Madre, muchas gracias por preguntar…-asiente Akane-…lamento la tardanza…-se disculpa.

-…oh, no hay problema con eso, después de todo es su primer día en un país distinto…-sonríe la anciana.

-…espero que el Príncipe Heredero y usted se estén llevando muy bien…-intervino Nodoka-…después de todo tienen la misma edad…-.

-…tan jóvenes y comprometidos…-dice la Emperatriz Madre suavemente.

-…eh, si, nos llevamos bien…-Akane baja la mirada mientras juega con el pliegue de su vestido.

-… ¿y qué dice usted Príncipe Heredero?...-pregunta Nodoka dirigiéndose a su hijo.

-…sinceramente…-se queda observando a Akane y esta le responde la mirada de forma tímida-…no me gusta su actitud, por cómo se muestra ahora diría que es buena actriz, no es en realidad como les ha demostrado ante ustedes hasta ahora, no tiene respeto absoluto ante su prometido…-responde volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia los mayores.

Cada palabra molestó aun mas a Akane, como era posible que dijera eso de ella frente sus padres y su abuela, ¿cómo se atrevía a dejarla en esa posición como si no fuera digna de él?, ella era muy digna de estar con quien fuera incluyéndolo a él que por muy príncipe que sea debería respetarla, era tan pedante y egocéntrico, estúpido y engreído. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no comenzar a gritarle sus verdades al principito.

-…Príncipe Heredero…-fue la primera vez que escuchó la voz de Genma, quien era el mejor amigo de su padre-… debe comprender que ella viene de un mundo totalmente diferente, no está acostumbrada a todo lo que para usted es común…-intervino a su favor.

-…claro, solo se salva por ser mi prometida…-responde mientras se levanta y se retira.

-…este…-Akane no sabía qué hacer, si retirarse detrás de Ranma o quedarse ahí.

-…su lugar está al lado del Príncipe Heredero, Princesa…-le indicó Nodoka.

Akane sin más se levantó lo más rápido y haciendo una corta reverencia se retiró rápidamente para alcanzar a Ranma. Una vez solos, los mayores comenzaron a intercambiar criterios.

-…está claro que no es digna de ser la Princesa Heredera…-habló Nodoka.

-…necesita mucho entrenamiento…-completó Cologne.

-…pero el honor está de por medio, recuerden que el nombre de la familia ha sido dado en ese contrato, no nos podemos dar el lujo de no cumplir…-el Emperador se acomodó los lentes mientras hablaba-…habrá que tener fe en que la joven Princesa llegará a ser digna de nuestro Príncipe Heredero…-.

-…pero, ¿Cómo podría serlo Emperador?...-preguntó la Emperatriz madre.

-…Emperatriz Nodoka, quiero que usted se encargue del régimen de estudio y entrenamiento de la joven Princesa…-ordenó Genma.

-…si mi Emperador…-aceptó esta.

-…espero no esté equivocado en la elección Emperador…-dijo Cologne.

-…hice este contrato matrimonial solo para demostrar que no hay diferencia entre plebeyos y nosotros, no somos otro mundo…-explicó.

**…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…**

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Akane no se encontraba en casa, las cosas económicamente habían mejorado casi en su totalidad, aun les faltaban algunas puntos pendientes pero de lo que estaban seguros era que no deberían preocuparse por asuntos de dinero. Por un lado Soun agradecía el sacrificio de su hija por el bienestar de su familia, pensaba que no se merecía una hija así con todos los problemas en que la había metido, solo agradecía y pedía al cielo que su niña se encontrara con bien y por la noches rogaba la disculpa a su esposa por lo que acababa de hacerle a Akane, como comprometerla con un desconocido a pesar de que este sea el Príncipe Heredero de China e hijo de su mejor amigo, estaba seguro de que era un buen chico y tenia gran corazón para haber aceptado sin más reproche a su hija, tal vez sea consciente de sus problemas y por pedido de su hija los haya resuelto, en otras palabras su pequeña Akane estaba con un buen hombre que seguro se convertiría en un gran esposo.

-…ahora rezaré por ti, mi pequeña Akane…-dijo mientras colocaba la foto de su hija al lado de la de su esposa y encendía incienso por ella.

-…papá ya es tarde es hora de dormir…-Kasumi ingresó a la habitación preparándole el futon.

-…gracias Kasumi, por estar a mi lado a pesar de todo…-Soun seguía rezando.

-…papá, hagas lo que hagas o lo que no hagas sigues siendo mi padre y eres mi familia…-respondió la chica mientras le colocaba una frazada sobre los hombros.

-…gracias Kasumi…-repitió.

**…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…**

Otra vez Akane era despertada temprano y cumpliendo la obligación de saludar a los mayores, aun no estaba dispuesta a ingresar al mismo colegio que su prometido ya por el momento estaba en un entrenamiento básico aprendiendo el idioma, después de un tiempo de mandarín intensivo se estaba acostumbrando, no le parecía tan difícil al menos podía defenderse con lo básico y le indicaron que no necesariamente debería saber escribirlo, podía traducir lo que sepa al ingles y escribirlo como anotaciones en el colegio, eso hasta que aprenda muy bien la complicada escritura.

Ese día se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio que estaba rodeado de montones de libros y pergaminos, se encontraba estudiando la forma básica del idioma mandarín mientras repasaba las leyes de la carta magna, todo eso era importante para ocupar su puesto.

-…Princesa…-llamó su maestra-…es hora de la cena, se puede retirar…-indicó.

-…gracias…-se levantó y se retiró, hoy como todos los días se disponía a cenar con su prometido.

Al caminar le tocó pasar por uno de los jardines escondidos el cual parecía un paraíso salido de un cuento de hadas, simplemente la belleza de ese lugar no tenia comparación, era increíble y le había cogido un gusto de pasar por los pasillos que lo rondan aun si se demora en llegar a su lugar predestinado. Al observar bien denotó que alguien se encontraba bajo uno de los arboles, este caminaba acercándose al pasillo por donde pasaba, al estar frente a él no lo reconoció, era un chico alto con vestimentas chinas, una pañoleta en la frente y una mirada tierna.

-…tu debes ser Akane…-dijo el chico.

-…eh, si…-.

-…soy Ryoga Hibiki…-se presentó-…amigo de la infancia de Ranma y por lo que me ha dicho me doy cuenta que no eres como me contaba, yo esperaba a alguien más masculino…-rió-…aunque me dijo que no me confiara por las apariencias…-se detuvo al darse cuenta del rostro lleno de molestia que tenia Akane-… ¿dije algo que te molestó?...-preguntó.

-…si, como puede ser tan idiota, ese Ranma…-reclamó.

-…el siempre es así, deberías empezar a conocerlo mejor y aprender a lidiar con él, después de todo se van a casar…-.

-… es cierto…-.

-…por cierto, ¿vas a ir a la misma escuela que nosotros?...-preguntó-…espero que nos toque en el mismo curso…-extendió su mano y esta la aceptó, Ryoga la manejó como si fuera suya y la convirtió en un puño para golpearla suavemente-…el saludo escolar…-sonrió para luego retirarse-…nos vemos, Akane…-se despidió.

-…su Majestad, vamos tarde…-le llamó Mai.

-…el es…-dijo Akane aun sin salir de su estupor.

-…Su señoría Ryoga Hibiki, mejor amigo de la infancia del Príncipe Heredero, entre ellos hay una cierta rivalidad-amistad, se llevan muy bien y puede decirse que se cuentan absolutamente todo…-respondió Ying-…es tan guapo como el Príncipe y un sueño…-dijo.

-…no deberías hablar así…-fue reprendida por su compañera.

-…cúlpame por decir la verdad…-.

-…valla…-suspiró Akane observando su puño y sonriendo.

Lástima que por distraerse llegó tarde a la cena donde Ranma y se encontraba en el segundo platillo, no la había esperado y esto a ella le molestó y mucho.

-… disculpa la tardanza…-dijo al momento en que tomo asiento frente a su prometido y se dispuso a comer.

-… debes tener una buena excusa…-Ranma siguió en lo suyo mientras Akane se molestaba mas al ver la poca atención que le brindaba.

-…y eso a ti que te importa…-respondió de mala gana, sus damas le susurraron que se controlara y mantuviera la calma a lo que ella solo inspiró molesta.

-…si tu lo dices, no me importa nada…-respondió el Príncipe mientras dejaba sus palillos a un costado-…y mucho menos que tenga que ver contigo, marimacho…-rió con lo último.

-…eres… eres un… ¡eres un idiota!...-reclamó golpeando fuertemente la mesa-…no tienes el derecho a faltarme el respeto…-.

-…y tú no tienes el derecho de hablarme así, como tú puedes tratarme sin respeto y hablarme como se te da la gana yo también lo puedo hacer, eso se llama intercambio equivalente…-respondió cínicamente-…me lo enseño una joven señora una vez que fue a Japón cuando era niño…-.

-…en otras palabras, recibes lo que cosechas…-dijo Akane.

-…si…-responde el Príncipe.

-…bueno…-sin más este recibió encima un plato de sopa caliente que hizo que se levantara del asiento y sea rápidamente atendido por todos los sirvientes. Akane se reía mientras se sentaba nuevamente a disfrutar del resto de su comida por su parte Ranma se levantó retirándose a sus aposentos sin decir ni una palabra.

-…su Majestad, lo que hizo no está bien…-le reprochó Mai.

-…se lo merecía por idiota…-simplemente contestó mientras seguía comiendo contenta de haberle dado su merecido.

Ranma se encontraba en su habitación, sus ropas fueron quitadas por los sirvientes mientras le ventilaban un poco, podría tener alguna clase de quemadura, después de todo la sopa está caliente, el doctor personal de la familia real había sido llamado y claro, algo así no pasaría desapercibido y sin informar a los mayores, esa chica le estaba dando varios dolores de cabeza.

-…disculpen, aquí estoy…-ingresó Tofu, el doctor a pesar de ser joven era el muy bueno en el rango de medicina tradicional china y buen amigo de la familia y de Ranma.

-…hola Doctor Tofu…-saludó el Príncipe.

-… ¿ahora qué pasó?...-preguntó este mientras se acercaba y observaba la piel del chico.

-…pues, mi querida Prometida…-se notaba el sarcasmo-…pensó que era divertido lanzarme la sopa caliente encima…-terminó.

-…oh valla, yo creía que era alguna lesión debido a las practicas…-comentó el hombre mientras se disponía a revisar-…y al parecer va a dejar alguna yaga, esperemos que no deje marca…-.

-…es una inconsciente, deberías verla, parece hombre por la forma que se comporta…-reprocha el chico.

-…entonces debería verla para darte mi opinión, tal vez con el entrenamiento se convierta en la Princesa Heredera que necesitas como prometida…-dijo el Doctor mientras se disponía a colocarle alguna pomada antiséptica.

-…ah, esta helada…-observó como el hombre se limpiaba las manos mientras disponía la pomada a sus sirvientes dándoles las indicaciones.

-…muy bien, deberás seguir las instrucciones si no quieres una marca en el abdomen, ahora solo falta avisar a los Emperadores…-sonríe animándolo.

-…si, gracias, solo espero que con este incidente se den cuenta de que ella no es digna de nadie…-se acomoda en el asiento mientras su sirviente le coloca una camisa sobre los hombros.

-…pues, creo que deberías de hablar con ella sobre esto, no creo que sepa de la magnitud de la herida si no se lo dices…-responde mientras comienza a guardar sus utensilios en su maletín.

-… ¿Cómo decirle?, cada que hablo ella me reprocha como si tuviera la culpa de que se encontrara aquí, fue su propia voluntad y por lo que me dijo Shampoo ella sola se lo buscó…-responde colocándose mejor la camisa.

-…no la debes culpar, ella está sola y la única persona en la que tiene que confiar la trata de la forma en que lo haces…-.

-…este es mi carácter, no voy a cambiar por ella, soy rebelde y lo sé pero no voy a ir por ahí diciéndole cosas lindas para que se sienta mejor, ni siquiera Ukyo esperaba eso de mi…-Ranma ya estaba más molesto de lo que se había encontrado al principio, si que la chica esta le sacaba de sus casillas.

-…ah sí, supe lo de la Señorita Kounji…-dijo Tofu y no supo que mas decir al ver el rostro de Ranma, cuando eres rechazado no hay nada que hacer más que luchar-…sabes, solo el amor cura el amor…-sonríe tratando de animarlo-…era la receta médica de mi padre cuando tenía pacientes con mal de amor…-.

Y sin más se retiró dejando a Ranma pensando en su futuro y más en su pasado.

Al salir tenía que informarle de lo ocurrido a los Emperadores y la Emperatriz Madre pero primero hablaría con la chica llamada Akane, tendría que conversar con ella y hacerle ver que lo que hizo no está bien, podría haberse tratado de algo muy serio si la sopa hubiera caído más abajo.

-…disculpe, podría hablar con la Princesa Akane…-pidió gentilmente a unos sirvientes quienes se ofrecieron a guiarlo donde se encontraba la chica.

Al llegar la encontró sentada en el pórtico de su habitación mirando el cielo mientras era acompañada por sus dos damas de compañía. Estas revisaban varias de las pertenencias de la joven mientras ella refunfuñaba ciertas cosas, esa imagen le hizo gracia por lo que mostrando una agradable sonrisa se acercó a ella.

-…buenas noches, su majestad…-le habló en japonés.

-…eh, ah, buenas noches…-saludó con una reverencia, sentía curiosidad por saber quién era este hombre.

-…soy Tofu Onna, Doctor Real, solo atiendo a la familia Real…-se presenta.

-…mucho gusto, yo soy…-.

-…Akane Tendou, prometida en matrimonio al Príncipe Heredero Ranma…-responde con simpleza mientras se acerca a la chica que se había levantado de su lugar.

-… ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?...-preguntó extrañada al notar como el joven Doctor la observaba.

-…solo quisiera conversar…-responde-…antes de dirigirme a sus Altezas Imperiales a dar mi informe…-.

-… ¿sobre qué?...-cuestionó la chica dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo impertinente-...Disculpe, lo siento, ha de pensar que soy una metida…-se excusa.

-…no, no hay problema, la curiosidad es buena…-sonríe el Doctor-…tengo que dar informe sobre lo ocurrido, fui llamado de emergencia a Palacio por que el Príncipe Heredero resultó herido por una sopa que estaba más que caliente, ahora le acabo de recetar las pomadas y analgésicos, aparte de los anti inflamatorios, sería una gran suerte si no dejara marca…-explicó.

A cada palabra escuchada Akane se sentía mal, en ese momento no había pensado en eso, que la sopa se encontraba caliente, ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su prometido, tendría que ver a Ranma y pedirle una disculpa pero, ¿Cómo le vería a los ojos?, después de lo que le hizo se ha de encontrar muy molesto.

-…justo ahora dejé a Ranma en su habitación, se encuentra molesto es cierto, pero en parte su carácter y reacción que tiene contigo no tiene culpa si tú no eres la razón de su desgracia…-comentó Tofu mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

-… ¿Qué quiere decir Doctor?...-Akane estaba inquieta, algo le decía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

-…no creo que deba ser yo quien deba decírtelo, pero conociendo a Ranma no te lo dirá y es mejor que te enteres de mi antes de que lo escuches en otra parte…-suspiró colocándose los lentes y luego la observó sonriéndole amablemente, Akane podría jurar que era pena, de ahí agregó:-…Ranma y Ukyo… eran grandes amigos, mas de una década siendo amigos, cuando él supo que estaba comprometido fue donde Ukyo y le pidió matrimonio, ella lo rechazó y se fue a Estados Unidos, a Ranma no le quedó de otra que aceptar el compromiso al verse sin una prometida elegida por el…-.

Palabras que la hicieron sufrir, ahora veía el porqué del trato que recibía por parte de Ranma; los sentimientos de Ranma eran hacia otra persona, no hacia ella, se sentía fatal, prácticamente era ella quien los separaba a los dos, quitaba la opción de que pudieran estar juntos.

-…Ranma se comporta así por que está dolido, creo que siente que no tiene con quien desquitarse más que contigo, pero tú también no deberías dejarte llevar por el, compréndelo un poco…-pidió.

-…yo…-Akane negó-…yo no lo podría comprender…-dijo al fin-…yo, con este compromiso, no perdí nada ya que no estaba enamorada, no tenía a nadie así que no podría decir con exactitud que comprendo el sufrimiento de Ranma, pero trataré… al menos trataré de mejorar las cosas, después de todo los dos pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos…-terminó mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Un silencio un tanto incomodo se hizo presente mientras ella mantenía la mirada agachada, tenía ganas de llorar, llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Fue cuando sintió un consuelo, unas cálidas manos le acariciaban la cabeza.

-…no estés triste por él, solo debes estar feliz y contagiarle esa felicidad…-dijo el Doctor-…sabes, a ti te voy a dar la receta médica para Ranma…-.

-… ¿eh?...-se confundió ella, sabía que las recetas medicas eran encargo de los sirvientes-…pero yo…-.

-…la receta es: el amor solo se cura con amor…-sonrió al dejar confundida a la muchacha y luego se despidió:-…hasta luego…-.

Solo observó de lejos como el Doctor se despedía y salía de sus aposentos seguido por los sirviente, sabía que el altercado seria avisado a los mayores y que de la reprimenda no se salvaría pero la aceptaría porque sabía era su culpa. Sin más, con decisión salió de sus aposentos para dirigirse hacia las habitaciones de Ranma.

Ranma se encontraba tranquilo en su habitación mirando el cielo a través de la ventada donde se encontraba apoyado cuando escuchó a la revoltosa de su prometida entrar en ella corriendo.

-…ah, la salvaje…-le saluda Ranma.

-… ¿Qué dijiste?...-reclamó la chica.

-…lo que escuchaste, salvaje…-repitió el chico.

-…idiota…-murmuro colerizada mientras le daba la espalda y se cruzaba de brazos, fue cuando se le calmaron las ganas de pelear al notar las pomadas, medicinas y vendajes que habían sobre una de las mesas y entonces sintió el peso de la culpa, no debería comportarse así, tendría que guardar postura. Lentamente giró la cabeza para observar a Ranma quien aun miraba hacia afuera, la camisa china la tenía abierta dejando notar el vendaje sobre su vientre.

-… ¿a qué has venido?...-la pregunta de Ranma rompió el silencio.

-…yo, lo siento…-se disculpó la chica-…casi nunca, digo, nunca mido mis acciones, siempre actuó antes de pensar y cuando me doy cuenta he metido la pata y ahora has salido herido por mi culpa…-suspira-…yo…-no sabía cómo decirle lo de Ukyo y que lo apoyaba.

-…si eso es todo, es mejor que te marches, es tarde y mañana iras conmigo a la escuela…-le interrumpe.

-… ¿Qué?...-exclama sorprendida.

-…pues te estoy avisando…-sonríe el chico.

-…eres un… eres un…-mejor dio la vuelta y gruño saliendo de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

…**:::"""continuará""":::…**

**Notas finales:** "solo el amor cura el amor" frase sacada de Junjou Egoist, la misma receta que usa Nowaki para curara a su Hiroki, me encanta esta pareja. Si, ahora descubren que soy una fanática Yaoi y a mucha honra, me encanta esta pareja, es mi favorita, Nowaki y Hiroki, por Dios, adoro a los hombres celosos, ¿ya se los he dicho? Creo que no.

¿Qué les puedo aclarar de este capítulo?, pues al parecer si, Ranma conoció a Yuuko creo que porque quise o porque simplemente me encuentro leyendo XXX HOLIC, después del enredo quiero que se desenrede, por eso me quejo.

Ahora he publicado un one-shot de InuYasha, otra serie de la cual me había olvidado hasta que por fin me leí el final. Estoy desquiciada por eso, sinceramente no me gustó pero que se le puede hacer (…) bueno, como decía, espero que les haya gustado.

Un gusto. Espero saber de ustedes.

Ilc. aka Shiko-sama


	4. Capitulo 4

**Sumary:** La historia de la cenicienta en la actualidad, Akane fue comprometida con Ranma desde antes del nacimiento, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias de una contrato matrimonial impuesto por su padre, tiene la opción de aceptar o no, pero los problemas económicas le dan la respuesta cuando descubre que su prometido en un Príncipe.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ranma Nibunoichi no me pertenecen, su autora es Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia porque eran los que mejor se adaptaban a las situaciones. La trama de Goong (K-dorama y manhwa) tampoco me pertenece, su autora es Park Soo-Hee, la trama la tomo prestada para hacer este fanfiction y en ingles la obra es conocida como Princess Hour.

**Notas iniciales de autora:** Me he demorado más de lo que quería al actualizar pero he tenido un fin de semana muy difícil, además de que el domingo que fue día de las madres tuve que ir a diferentes casas a desear feliz día, además el día sábado no regrese a mi casa bien entrada la noche y cansada, es que salí a cenar con mis padres.

Bueno, regresando al fic, creo que este capítulo les va a gustar ya que Akane ha comenzado a ver un poco a mas a Ranma, Ryoga tiene más participación y las cosas se complican al final, los voy a dejar en suspenso…

¿Tengo alguna aclaración para el capitulo? Pues no, nada que yo sepa.

Como verán no tengo mucho que decir más que pasen adelante y disfruten del capítulo…

Con besitos y mas besitos...

Ilc. aka Shiko-sama.

**Princess**

**By **Shiko-sama.

…**:::"""Continuación""":::…**

Un día tranquilo y sin mucho que hacer más que estar preparada para asistir a clases, a primera hora se encontró saludando a los mayores que para su sorpresa no comentaron nada sobre el altercado de anoche, ella estaba segura de que el Doctor, justo después de hablar con ella, iría a avisar a los Emperadores o simplemente sintió compasión por ella –era eso lo que quería creer-.

Después del tranquilo desayuno donde no cruzaron palabra alguna se estaban disponiendo en los autos para salir con dirección a la escuela, no hablaba con Ranma por el simple hecho de que tenía miedo de su reacción, creía que si abría la boca saldría algo de Ukyo e igualmente terminarían en una pelea donde lo podría herir peor que la noche anterior, debería mantener un buen comportamiento.

-…llegamos…-escuchó de Ranma para fijarse a través de la ventana que estaban ingresando en el patio de un enorme colegio.

Al llegar los carros de la corte imperial de China muchos se abrieron paso y la mayoría de curiosos –todos estudiantes- rodearon el lugar, todos quería ver a la prometida del Príncipe Heredero, en cambio Ranma, un poco hastiado y sin mucha ceremonia bajó del transporte dirigiéndose directamente a la entrada sin esperar a Akane, cabe recalcar que aun estaba molesto por lo ocurrido en la cena. Akane por su parte, ni bien se bajó todas las miradas se posaron en ella lo cual la hizo sentirse muy extraña, en su antiguo colegio era muy popular pero no para que los chicos la rodearan de esa forma, aunque esta vez su popularidad se debía a ser la prometida de Ranma de quien se dio cuenta la observaba desde arriba de las escaleras a la entrada, al poco rato su sentido se puso alerta y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba flotando entre una enorme nube de humo, al abrir bien los ojos y mirar hacia su salvador se dio cuenta de que era Ranma.

-… ¿Qué haces?, bájame…-exigió muy apenada.

-…bueno…-carente de caballerosidad la dejó caer al piso mientras observaba hacia un grupo de chicas, las reconoció, eran su club de fans.

-… ¡Akane Tendo, jamás te perdonaremos que te hayas comprometido con el Príncipe!...-gritó la capitana del grupo, cuyo nombre es Kodachi Kuno.

Para su sorpresa un joven vestido tradicionalmente como japonés que llevaba una espada de kendo apareció frente a la chica, todas las demás muchachas presentes se derritieron ante la presencia del joven e igual que con Ranma gritaban como locas.

-…yo, Tatewaki Kuno mejor conocido como el rayo azul de la escuela Dae Gong Wa te ordeno que no interfieras en mi batalla con Ranma Saotome, Príncipe Heredero de China…-exclamó mientras pétalos de rosa se esparcían por todos lados.

Akane estaba sorprendida y con mucho dolor en el trasero se levantó del suelo, al parecer había venido a parar a una escuela de locos.

-… ¿y a este que bicho le picó?...-preguntó por lo bajo.

-…ahora es rayo azul, la semana pasada era cometa centellante…-murmuró Ranma ya cansado.

-…Ranma…-llamó Kuno.

-… ¿Qué?, Kuno-senpai…-respondió de mala gana, Akane podía jurar que ese senpai no era de respeto, más bien demostraba sarcasmo.

-…tenme más respeto…-reclamó el mayor-…te reto a la hora del almuerzo, en el dojo, tu y yo, uno a uno…-dijo mostrando una actitud seria y misteriosa mientras se iba caminando.

-… ¡Akane Tendo!...-llamó la capitana del club de fans-…espero que te arrepientas de ser prometida de mi querido Ranma o ya verás las cosas malas que te podrán suceder…-amenazó mientras desaparecía en el aire riéndose mientras miles de pétalos de rosa color negro aparecían en el aire.

-…esa loca…-refunfuñó Ranma mientras seguía su camino de regreso al edificio-…vamos o llegaremos tarde…-dijo al notar que Akane no se movía hacia ninguna lado.

-…eh, ah, si…-respondió mientras caminaba siguiendo a su prometido.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos tuvo tiempo de pensar, de seguro no era tan malo como se comportaba con ella, más bien como había dicho el Doctor Tofu, él se comportaba así por que ante todos y ante el mismo, la veían como su desdicha y ultima opción ya que fue rechazado por Ukyo, en parte tenía razón y en otra no ya que en ningún momento ella se entrometió en ninguna relación, además, esa tal Ukyo lo rechazó antes de que ella llegara a China, prácticamente ella también es una víctima de todo ese asunto del compromiso. Notó como Ranma se encontraba con dos chicos con los que reía y conversaba animadamente, se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa para con ellos era sincera, fresca y contagiosa, no insípida como se la mostraba a ella y entonces deseó que le sonriera así, aunque sea solo una vez, solo una vez sería suficiente y ella sería feliz.

Cuando fue consciente se encontraba ingresando al salón donde el profesor la presentó y le indicaron que tomara asiento justo al lado del chico que había conocido la vez anterior en Palacio: Ryoga Hibiki.

-…hola…-saludó el chico.

-…hola…-sonrió agradablemente mientras se disponía a recibir clases.

Cabe recalcar que a la hora del almuerzo todos se encontraban en el lugar donde la pelea entre el Príncipe y Kuno se iba a llevar a cabo y ella no era la excepción, prácticamente no conocía a nadie así que era mejor disfrutar de una pelea que terminar comiendo sola en el salón.

Al llegar se encontró con un increíble dojo, nunca había visto uno de esa magnitud y con todo el equipo necesario y cuando se fijo en los dos combatientes se dio cuenta de que estos ya se encontraban en plena batalla la cual de unas cuantas patadas, Ranma derrotó a su oponente, aunque haya sido por un mínimo lo cual notó claramente.

-…esto es muy normal en el colegio…-escuchó el comentario a su lado y notó que se trataba de Ryoga-…casi todo el tiempo, Kuno siempre ataca a Ranma…-.

-…valla…-dijo con simpleza, y pensó con mucha razón es tan hábil y bueno en Artes Marciales.

Para la tarde cumplió con un entrenamiento básico y de ubicación de acuerdo a su nivel Marcial, todo le resultó demasiado fácil y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba descansando, reconocía que todo ese tiempo de practica con su padre en el dojo debía darle un buen resultado, solo necesitaba esperar el resultado. Se dispuso a tomar un buen descanso mientras se secaba con una toalla y tomaba agua de la botella que le fue entregada, se sentó en el suelo y colocó su cabeza entre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-…supiste, se dice que Ranma se le declaró a Ukyo, pero esta lo rechazó y entonces tuvo que aceptar el compromiso que ya tenía pactado su padre…-escuchó el silencioso comentario de unas chicas que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí.

-…si, lastima, si hubiera sido a mi yo le hubiera dicho que si enseguida…-rió la segunda-….que tonta fue Ukyo al decirle eso, de seguro se ha de estar arrepintiendo en este momento…-.

-… ¿Quién sabe?...-completó la primera-…pero me da pena la chica, ¿Akane es su nombre?, la prometida del Príncipe, se va a casar con alguien que ama a otra persona…-.

-…si, pobre…-.

Un suspiro fue lo único que salió de ella cuando escuchó esas palabras, en verdad daba pena, después de todo estaba en un país distinto, un idioma distinto y con una familia que no era la suya y lo peor de todo es que era la familia real de China, sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar después de escuchar esas palabras que aunque fueron sin intención la hirieron fuertemente.

-…hola…-escuchó el saludo y al alzar la mirada notó que era Ryoga quien se sentaba a su lado.

-…hola…-sonrió tratando de esconder su tristeza.

-… ¿Cómo te estás adaptando?...-preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de ella-… espero que Ranma te trate bien…-.

-…bueno, que puedo decir, todavía no me acostumbro…-respondió encogiendo los hombros.

-…si, es normal, es otro mundo en el que estas ahora…-.

-…estás hablando como su fueran de otro planeta…-reclamó y luego rió.

-…pues si parece, ¿no?...-compartió su risa-…me he dado cuenta de que te encuentras un poco triste, ¿Qué sucede?...-preguntó preocupado.

Akane bajó la mirada y abrazó sus piernas a su pecho para luego volver a suspirar y mirarlo a los ojos, tantas veces había suspirado el día de hoy y al parecer lo seguiría haciendo, ahora de la única persona que podía sacar información sobre Ranma era de Ryoga.

-…anoche me enteré de Ukyo…-Akane se encogió un poco.

-…ah, ya veo…-Ryoga por su parte estira las piernas dejando clara la intención de querer acostarse en el suelo-…es una lástima, ella y Ranma, al igual que yo, somos amigos de la infancia, la única diferencia es que yo, de alguna forma, pertenezco a la familia de Ranma, podría decirse primos, por eso de nuestra crianza juntos…-comenzó a relatar-…por su parte Ukyo era la mejor amiga de Ranma, compartían mucho e inclusive parecían novios cada vez que los veías en los pasillos, muy unidos cabe recalcar, tanto así que ella siempre tenía que ver como escapaba del las locas esas del club de Ranma…-rió un poco al recordar todos esos sucesos-…tengo entendido que cuando Ranma se le declaró ella lo rechazó, según cuentan las lenguas, muy cruelmente y sin avisarle se fue a Estados Unidos con su familia, desde entonces no se ha sabido mas y Ranma no habla de eso…-la mira-…no te sientas culpable por eso, tu no estabas aquí cuando todo eso sucedió…-.

-…gracias…-sonríe Akane a lo que Ryoga se sonroja un poco-…eres el único que está a mi lado y respondes a todas mis preguntas…-.

-…de nada…-.

…**:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…**

Nodoka se encontraba sentada frente a la mesa donde era servido el té por sus sirvientes, junto a ella estaba la Emperatriz Madre, su rostro demostraba molestia y desilusión, poco a poco había aprendido a sobrellevar el hecho de que Akane sea concebida como Princesa Heredera, esposa de su hijo, pero lo que le avisó el Doctor Real anoche bajó totalmente la confianza que tenia con la chica.

-…noto que aun se encuentra molesta, Emperatriz…-comenta Cologne mientras sorbe su té.

-… ¿y cómo no estarlo, Emperatriz Madre?...-preguntó Nodoka-…el comportamiento inapropiado de la Prometida del Príncipe Heredero deja mucho que desear…-dijo mostrando su molestia mas solo recibió por respuesta la risa de la anciana-…disculpe, ¿Qué parece tan gracioso, Emperatriz Madre?...-.

-…todos los días son aburridos en Palacio, debe reconocer que con ella aquí las cosas han cambiado un poco…-dice mientras comienza a fumar su pipa-…aunque si me preocupé cuando el Príncipe Heredero salió herido…-suspiró-...al parecer el entrenamiento no está dando resultado…-.

-…eso, Emperatriz Madre, o que tal vez no sea la indicada para el puesto…-frunció el ceño-…lo digo por que puso el peligro la integridad del Príncipe Heredero, mi hijo…-exclamó.

-…sabe, Emperatriz, hace ya mucho tiempo no la escucho referirse así sobre el Príncipe Heredero, ni siquiera la escucho llamarle por su nombre…-observó la reacción de la mujer, era cierto, desde hace más de diez años no se refería de esa forma al Príncipe.

-…he respetado fielmente las costumbres…-aceptó.

-…y lo reconozco Emperatriz…-.

Las dos comenzaron a tomar el té tranquilamente hasta tomar la decisión definitiva.

-…se reprenderá a la Princesa…-dice Nodoka.

-…no, dejemos pasar esto, pero a la siguiente quiero un fuerte llamado de atención…-indicó la anciana.

…**:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…**

Sin más, la cena de esa noche llegó rápido, Akane se sentía cansada mas por el entrenamiento que le estaban dando como Princesa que por el día en la escuela. Miraba su comida sin decir nada y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Ranma quien se disponía a comer pacientemente. No sabía como abordar el tema pero sentía que debía de ser paciente y mostrarle todo su apoyo, aunque ella nunca se había enamorado y había sido rechazada conocía por sus hermanas que debería ser muy doloroso.

-…Ranma…-llamó suavemente mientras movía sus palillos sobre su cena, cuando se dio cuenta tenia la mirada del chico sobre si-…yo… quería decirte que sé… sé lo que paso entre tú y Ukyo…-contestó.

Ranma no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a poner toda su atención a la comida.

-…y yo… me siento mal por todo eso… me he de suponer que te has de sentir muy mal al ser rechazado de esa forma…-terminó mientras colocaba los palillos sobre sus labios y miraba su bol de arroz.

-…no deberías ser condescendiente a eso, después de todo si ella no me hubiera rechazado no estarías aquí…-respondió Ranma mientras terminaba su comida y disponía a que sirvieran el postre.

Para Akane eso fue un gran choque, pero no tenía por que ser tan cruel con ella diciéndole esas palabras.

-…sobre todo ahora que tu familia se encuentra mucho mejor gracias a tu decisión, fue audaz de tu parte ponerle ciertos términos a mi Madre para que te casaras conmigo, sabias muy bien que el honor de la familia es lo más importante para nosotros…-dijo el chico sin mas mientras la observaba atentamente.

Estaba sorprendida, como puede ser que se sepa eso, era cierto que había dicho sobre su familia pero no era un término porque ella sea elegida la Prometida y se casara con él, ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle esas cosas?, de pronto se sintió muy mal y además de estar frustrada sentía una ira enorme y una gran rabia creciendo en su interior mientras sus ojos se empañaban, ella trataba de ser condescendiente con él y este le salía con palabras hirientes, no sabía cuánto una persona podía odiar a otra hasta ese momento. Sin más tomó impulso y se levantó de su asiento mirándolo con rabia.

-… ¿no vas a comer el postre?...-preguntó extrañado.

-… ¡eres un idiota!, ¿Cómo puedes decir todas esas cosas tan calmadamente? Y que si puse términos a tu Madre para casarme contigo, ¿acaso no puedo sacar provecho de la situación?...-dice histérica-…pero claro, como eres un Príncipe y con toda tu vida has tenido lo que has querido nunca te has visto en una situación parecida a la que viví con mi familia…-rió un poco-…pero que importa, si después de todo ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de preguntarme como me siento o hacerme compañía, después de todo estoy sola en un país diferente ¡y soportando a un maldito engreído como tú!...-fue todo, salió corriendo del lugar mientras era seguida de cerca por sus dos damas de compañía quienes al igual que varios sirvientes fueron testigos de la discusión.

Ranma simplemente se sentó mejor en su asiento y observó su postre a medio terminar.

-… ¿desea algo mas su Alteza?...-pregunta su mayordomo a lo que Ranma niega-…disculpe si me entrometo, pero ¿no cree que debería arreglar todo con la Princesa?…-pidió.

-…no, lo mejor es que esté sola, ya sabes lo salvaje e impulsiva que es, si voy ahora terminaran llamando al Doctor Tofu…-respondió mientras se levantaba de su puesto y se retiraba a sus aposentos. Había creído que lo dicho por Shampoo era una mentira inventada por ella misma para hacer quedar mal a Akane pero se había llevado una sorpresa cuando esta se lo confirmó, en realidad, ¿teniendo un rostro tan lindo poseía una mente maquiavélica? Se negaba a creerlo, aunque según lo dicho hace un momento, con la historia de su familia podría ser verdad.

Akane por su parte se encontraba en su cama, recostada y frustrada por lo que su necesidad de golpear algo se hizo presente cuando comenzó a puño limpio contra su almohada, quiso creer que esta era Ranma mientras la acababa sobre su cama fue cuando Mai y Ying ingresaron y la observaron golpeando el objeto de su frustración.

-…su Alteza…-llamaron a lo que Akane, en su totalidad despeinada, las observó mientras trataba de ahogar la almohada entre sus brazos.

-… ¿mande?...-respondió mientras soplaba algunos de los cabellos que tenia sobre su rostro.

-…acuérdese que mañana por la tarde, los Prometidos tienen que pasar a tomar el té con la Emperatriz Madre…-indicó Mai.

-…-por favor, esté lista para la ocasión…-pidió Ying.

-…si…-suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, al parecer tendría que aprender a convivir con Ranma.

…**:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…**

Una tarde aburrida, ese era el titulo que le había dado Akane para cuando se encontraba vestida con un Hanfu que le fue entregado de parte de la Emperatriz, se encontraba con los mayores tomando el té mientras un concierto de violines chinos era dado frente a ellos, no podía evitar sentir sueño, todo eso era aburrido para ella. ¿Por qué la realeza se preocupa tanto en trivialidades?, en realidad pronto caería del sueño.

Nodoka y Genma se encontraban sentados juntos mientras que Cologne estaba ubicada en un asiento justo al lado de Nodoka, Ranma y Akane estaban juntos y la chica también se encontraba al lado de Cologne por lo cual esta sonreía al darse cuenta de lo aburrido que resultaba para una muchacha común atender un concierto cultural. Cuando este terminó las violinistas hicieron una reverencia para retirarse del lugar.

-…simplemente maravilloso…-comenta Cologne-…disfruto mucho de estos conciertos…-.

-…si, son esplendidos Emperatriz Madre…-acepta Nodoka.

-…encantadores…-completa Genma.

Ranma por su parte no comentó nada, simplemente se quedó callado observando a Akane.

-…Princesa, ¿Qué le pareció el concierto?...-preguntó la Emperatriz Madre.

-…ah, este, fue muy entretenido…-dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento. A su lado pudo sentir la risilla burlona de su Prometido.

-…que bueno…-sonrió Cologne-…se dice que los jóvenes hoy en día no gustan de esta clase de música, ¿es cierto eso?...-.

-…bueno, pues…-con su manos comenzó a plisar los faldones demostrando que estaba un poco nerviosa-… puede ser cierto como no lo puede ser, creo que ellos necesitan ser expuestos a esta clase de música para que lleguen a darle gusto, después de todo, cuando se enciende la radio solo se puede escuchar música moderna…-explicó.

-…claro, claro…-rió la anciana-…sabe, Emperador, creo que las escuelas deberían inculcar a sus alumnos esta clase de música, ¿no le parece?...-.

-…si, Emperatriz Madre…-aceptó este-…hablaría con el Primer Ministro para que se incluya un programa especial…-.

-…que bien, que los mas pequeños se incluyan en las artes…-dijo Nodoka-… ¿Qué le parece Príncipe Heredero?...-preguntó.

-…con tal de que ellos muestren interés…-contestó sin mayor importancia-…ahora si me disculpan, me retiro, tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones…-levantándose de su puesto hizo una reverencia como despedida y se retiró del lugar.

Akane, al verse abandonada se levantó de forma apresurada y haciendo una torpe reverencia siguió a Ranma, conocía muy bien de parte de su institutriz que debía ir siempre a donde iba Ranma por lo que se disponía siempre a seguirlo aunque no le gustara en lo mas mínimo su actitud. Habían cosas que le agradaba mucho de Ranma como su sonrisa y sus ojos, la manera que tenia de siempre acompañar a su madre y cuidarle la espalda, se había dado cuenta de que era muy caballeroso –a pesar de no serlo con ella-, sus personalidades chocaban en gran parte pero eso era lo que según a su parecer hacían divertidas las cosas.

-… ¡Ryoga!...-escuchó el llamado de su prometido.

-… ¡Ranma!...-y la respuesta al saludo, frente a ellos en el pasillo se encontraba su compañero de clases: Ryoga Hibiki.

-…otra vez te perdiste, que mala orientación tienes…-se burla el Príncipe.

-… no te burles que no es gracioso…-reprocha este-…hola Akane…-saluda cortésmente haciendo una reverencia.

-…hola…-sonríe ella mientras responde el saludo de la misma forma.

-…muy bien, vamos a entrenar…-sin mucha ceremonia Ranma se había llevado a Ryoga del lugar, de lejos se podía ver como este le reclamaba su trato a lo que el Príncipe no respondía en absoluto simplemente se dedicaba a arrastrar al susodicho, podía jurar que Ranma se había excusado con la mala orientación de Ryoga razón por la cual se encontraba arrastrándolo al Templo Sur.

Los días se volvieron monótonos, el fin de semana pasaría sin más y ella no tenía mucho que hacer, ya había terminado sus deberes y los estudios que realizaba para ser digna del puesto de Emperatriz los había adelantado –para su gusto- ya que por fin había terminado tres de los ocho libros de leyes que debía saber. Hace poco se había encontrado con la Emperatriz quien había dado aviso junto con sus damas de compañía que a la siguiente semana se llevaría un baile en honor a los jóvenes prometidos por lo que ahora se encontraban tomándole medidas para su vestido de gala, al primero que llevaría en su vida, siempre había querido uno y sabia lo caro que eran, al menos se puede dar el gusto de vestir elegantemente.

-…muy bien, su alteza, eso es todo…-la modista hizo una reverencia permitiéndole bajar de la tarima donde se encontraba.

-…por el momento, Princesa, no tenemos nada dispuesto en su agenda, así que si quiere puede ir a pasear por los alrededores…-indicó Ying.

-…si…-sonrió Akane mientras daba vuelta y se disponía a salir de las habitaciones con dirección al jardín central, le había cogido aprecio a ese hermoso jardín.

Caminando por los pasillos notó a lo lejos una silueta a quien pudo distinguir como Ryoga, al parecer ese Domingo también había estado en palacio entrenando con Ranma; con gran emoción se acercó a él mientras lo llamaba:

-… !Ryoga!, !Ryoga!...-dijo mientras se acercaba al chico quien al escuchar su nombre se había detenido esperando a la joven-… buenas tardes…-saluda haciendo una reverencia.

-…buenas tardes Akane…-el chico, azorado, hace una reverencia.

-…veo que vas al jardín central…-sonríe la Princesa.

-…ah, si…-aceptó el chico mientras los dos se disponían a caminar por el pasillo.

Para Ryoga era difícil aceptar frente a la joven que tenia un pésimo sentido de orientación, suficiente era con Ranma quien se burlaba cada vez que podía. Aunque, por primera vez tenía una excusa para pasar tiempo con la chica. Al llegar al lugar el jardín se encontraba húmedo, las gotas de rocío lo cubrían completamente demostrando un paisaje único cuando los últimos rayos de sol en el crepúsculo trataban de sobrevivir reflejándose en las pequeñas gotas.

-…que lindo…-exclama Akane totalmente extasiada con tan lindo paisaje.

-…si…-acepta Ryoga mientras comparte el paisaje con la chica.

Un suspiro de Akane llamó la atención de su compañero.

-… ¿sabes?, últimamente me he llegado a sentir mal…-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-… ¿estás enferma?, ¿te duele algo?...-preguntó el chico.

-…no…-rió discretamente la chica ante la preocupación de su amigo-… es que… cada vez que veo a Ranma me doy cuenta de que, aunque sonría ante sus amigos, no es feliz, hay una tristeza que lo acompaña…-comenzó-…creo que nadie se da cuenta de eso, que solo soy yo, o más bien es porque sé que él no está con la persona que quiere sino que se obliga a estar conmigo…-suspiró-…es algo que cada vez que pienso me hace sentir muy mal…-.

-…no deberías pensar mucho en eso…-le interrumpió Ryoga llamando la atención de la chica-…puede que se esté obligando a estar contigo, en parte es cierto, pero aun así sigue contigo y es por algo, ¿no lo crees?...-.

-…por un compromiso pactado…-recalcó la chica.

-…bueno, también por eso…-.

-…aunque, a veces quisiera haberme enamorado…-Akane se apoyó en el barandal-…extrañamente siento que con Ranma no me voy a poder enamorar…-.

-…eso estaría por verse…-dice Ryoga mientras observa fijamente el rostro de la chica.

Ruido se escuchaba por todo el pasillo, cada vez se hacía mas fuerte hasta que Akane sintió como algo se pegaba a sus pies, al agachar la mirada se encontró con una pequeña bolita negra que temblaba mientras se escondía detrás de sus pies, al agacharse y recogerla notó que era un pequeño chanchito de color negro, era tan lindo.

-…aquí estas…-una mano le había arrebatado al pequeño animal.

-… oye, ¿pero qué…?...-no pudo decir más al notar que era Ranma el que ahora sostenía al chanchito del lomo mientras este se removía y temblaba fuertemente.

-…aquí has estado, no te volverás a escapar…-le dijo al pequeño.

-…Ranma, ¡déjalo en paz!...-reclama Akane.

-…hum, ¿y por que debería?...-dijo mientras notaba a Ryoga parado detrás de su prometida.

-…el pobre está asustado, ¿no ves como tiembla?, déjalo en paz…-pidió la chica mientras observaba a su prometido más serio que de costumbre.

-…no lo creo, lo he estado buscando toda la tarde…-dice mientras da media vuelta-…por cierto, hoy en la noche cenaremos cerdo…-comentó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras agitaba al pequeño cerdo en su mano.

-… ¡Ranma!…-Akane no podía creer lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el Príncipe.

-…déjalo…-escuchó a Ryoga-…yo lo conozco mejor que tu y te puedo decir que una de sus actitudes es que puede ser muy cruel cuando se propone…-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de Ranma.

Esa noche no se pudo sacar de la cabeza al pobre cerdito, a la cena no quiso comer de solo saber que se sirvió un platillo a base de cerdo, la sonrisa de Ranma no podía ser peor al ver el rosto que había puesto al notar los alimentos y justo ahora se estaba muriendo de hambre justamente por no haber querido comer, que día, había comenzado perfecto y ahora estaba con hambre e iras que era una muy mala mezcla. Pronto se quedó dormida pensando en lo que mañana de le depararía en el instituto tratando de sobrevivir a el loco club de fans de Príncipe.

Al día siguiente por la mañana se encontraban en el instituto, un comienzo muy extraño para Akane, el día comenzó tranquilo y sobre todo las miradas que recibía eran tan extrañas, los murmullos sobre ella, además, el que el club de fans y Kodachi no hubieran molestado en nombre de Ranma, siguió su camino detrás de Ranma quien se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos, miraba a su alrededor sorprendida de que ahora todos la rodearan y fue cuando chocó contra la espalda de su prometido.

-…perdón, lo siento…-se disculpo sin recibir respuesta, el cuerpo de su prometido no dejaba ver que tenía en frente, es ahí cuando notó que se encontraban dentro de un círculo donde todos les observaban como el centro de atención. Un murmullo llamó su atención:

-… ¿esa no es Ukyo?, yo creí que estaba en Estados Unidos…-.

Rápidamente dio vuelta y colocándose a un lado de Ranma notó como una chica llevaba el uniforme femenino, era muy guapa y agraciada, ella simplemente sonrió y saludó a Ranma quien también respondió el saludo y el mundo cambió solo para ellos dos.

Entonces sintió que ella sobraba.

…**:::"""continuará""":::…**

**Notas finales:** Ahí está la sorpresa, ¿ahora que pasará? se preguntan, pues muchas cosas –risas-, Ukyo regresó y ahora Ranma, quien ya acepta que Akane es linda ha visto de nuevo a su amiga de la infancia y la chica que le gusta, la desesperación del capítulo es grande, dejo una gran incógnita.

Y como se darán cuenta no tengo mucho que decir más que tengo sueño, el fin de semana me puse unos enormes zapatos de tacón alto, siendo que soy alta y por eso mismo no uso tacón –mido 1.80-.

Eso sí, me encontraba molesta por unos adolescentes, yo y mi apatía, no es que me caigan mal, sino que más fácil me resulta trabajar con niños que con adolescentes y si se preguntan por qué, bueno, la razón es que aparte escribo artículos, mi técnica de escribir, como se darán cuenta, es como si me incluyera y relatara, a veces me tomo como personaje para describir situaciones o cosas que suceden (por ejemplo, hay artículos en donde el autor hablar de algún problema que tuvo, como que no lo atendieron rápido en un hospital o la injusticia en un banco), pues, mi artículo se trató de la heterocromia, bien, adolescentes –yo digo que hay unos maduros que en vez de burlarse comentan y dan buena opinión- saltaron escribiendo en mi blog que soy ego centrista, que si quería hablar de mi pusiera un titulo como que soy especial, tengo heterocromia y un montón de cosas llenas de burlas, es prácticamente como que un grupo de amigos muchachos llegaran a cogérselas conmigo (porque inclusive le decían al de arriba: bien dicho eso que pusiste), pero bueno, que se puede esperar de un grupo de inmaduros, me calme después de que un amigo me dijera su punto de vista y que no les prestara atención sino que pusiera sus mensajes como spam y yo: ok.

Pues bien, como ya me desquite hablando de eso en las notas que (¡necesitaba hacer publico esto!) no son para eso sin más me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, ahora me dispongo a leer yaoi –risita pervertida-.

Un gusto. Espero saber de ustedes.

Ilc. aka Shiko-sama


	5. Capitulo 5

**Sumary:** La historia de la cenicienta en la actualidad, Akane fue comprometida con Ranma desde antes del nacimiento, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias de una contrato matrimonial impuesto por su padre, tiene la opción de aceptar o no, pero los problemas económicas le dan la respuesta cuando descubre que su prometido en un Príncipe.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ranma Nibunoichi no me pertenecen, su autora es Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia porque eran los que mejor se adaptaban a las situaciones. La trama de Goong (K-dorama y manhwa) tampoco me pertenece, su autora es Park Soo-Hee, la trama la tomo prestada para hacer este fanfiction y en ingles la obra es conocida como Princess Hour.

**Notas iniciales de autora: **Me he demorado en publicar este capítulo por varias complicaciones personales, bueno, que se puede hacer, creo que sueno quenimportista.

Por otra parte la trama está tomando un mejor camino, la relación entre Ranma y Akane cada vez se parece mas a la de la serie y eso me emociona porque creo que hago un muy buen trabajo en la adaptación, cada cosa que va a pasar la pobre de Akane, la voy a hacer un poco sufrida como es la Cenicienta pero va a valer la pena.

Y sobre odiar a Ranma, yo no lo odio, jeje, lo amo, estoy enamorada de él desde que soy pequeña y vi por primera vez la serie en televisión, además, si vieran Goong también van a amar a Lee Shin, espérense y verán como de a poco comenzaran a amar a este Ranma.

¿Alguna aclaración?, pues se encuentran al final del capítulo.

Solo les digo que busquen y escuchen el Waltz of the Moon, es de Final Fantasy VIII, cuando Leo baila con Diana (?), creo que ese eran los nombres, lo descrito es el baile de ellos.

Con besitos y mas besitos...

Ilc. aka Shiko-sama.

**Princess**

**By **Shiko-sama.

…**:::"""Continuación""":::…**

Akane se esperaba algo mas, no sabía con exactitud que era 'eso' que esperaba pero la reacción de Ranma fue totalmente diferente o su mente le engañaba haciéndole creer ver cosas que aun no habían sucedido, fue por eso que cerró los ojos sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para mirar fijamente la espalda de su prometido que iba alejándose con dirección a la entrada del instituto. Como un imán su mirada, al igual que la de todos los alumnos presentes se posaron en Ukyo quien había agachado la cabeza y observaba atentamente el piso.

De forma inesperada y sin saber como la mirada de las dos se encontró y todos soltaron una exclamación; tal vez esperaban algo más.

Sin mucha ceremonia Akane hizo una reverencia y continuó su camino tratando de alcanzar a su prometido, su lugar es al lado de él, eso era lo que le habían enseñado hasta ahora en Palacio y estaba cumpliendo fielmente a pesar del trato que tenia para con Ranma. Distraídamente, mientras pensaba en los sucesos ocurridos hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que las chicas del Club de Fans de Ranma no se habían aparecido lo cual la hizo suspirar aliviada, un peso menos el no tener que luchar con esa sátira de locas.

-…buenos días…-escuchó el saludo y al girar se encontró con Ryoga.

-…buenos días Ryoga…-saludó cortésmente.

-…espero que el regreso de Ukyo no te afecte…-deseo cortésmente mientras ingresaba al recibidor con ella.

-… ¿Qué cosas dices?, ¿Cómo me va a afectar?...-se rió Akane-…yo no estoy enamorada de Ranma…-negó.

-…no lo digo por eso…-aclaró el chico mientras se detenía frente a ella y le cogía las manos entre las suyas-…lo digo por Ranma, por su carácter me preocupa ya que puede tomar represarías para contigo…-dijo.

Akane se sorprendió, en verdad se había conseguido un buen amigo ya que podía notar en sus ojos una sincera preocupación.

-…no creo que suceda, he aprendido a conocerlo y me he dado cuenta que se guarda las cosas para él…-dijo mientras se disponía a seguir hacia el salón-…pero…-se detuvo unos pasos adelante y girando un poco le agradeció:-…gracias por preocuparte…-y le sonrió.

Ryoga respondió esa sonrisa amablemente mientras veía como Akane ingresaba al salón y se ubicaba en su puesto, entonces, sintió un ligero golpe en la cabeza y cuando se quejó mientras acariciaba la parte lastimada y dirigía la mirada hacia el lado de donde provenía la agresión pudo notar a Ranma que tenía un balón en su mano, de seguro, el mismo que usó para golpearlo ya que estaba seguro que el golpe recibido fue de él.

-…buenos días Ranma…-saludó mientras se acariciaba la cabeza la cual había comenzado a palpitar, contaba con que más tarde se transformara en un dolor de cabeza. Debería ir a la enfermería y pedir algo por anticipado.

-…hola…-fue lo único que dijo mientras pasaba a su lado dejándole el balón en sus manos-… hazme el favor de regresarlo, ¿si?...-pidió mientras ingresaba al salón.

-…maldito engreído…-Ryoga se permitió insultarlo mientras se disponía a devolver el balón y de paso pedir alguna medicina para el dolor de cabeza que ya estaba comenzando a iniciar, todo, por culpa de Ranma.

Como nunca, ese día de clases, unas cuantas de sus compañeras y chicas totalmente desconocidas de otras clases se acercaron a ella en el receso. Algunas emocionadas por que se habían atrevido a hablarle y otras a comentarle sobre algo totalmente nuevo para ella; nunca creyó llegar a ser tan popular.

-… ¿en serio?...-dijo mientras se sonrojaba de la pena que sentía ante la buena nueva.

-…si, ahora, gracias a nosotras, posee un Club de Fans…-le respondió una de sus nuevas autoproclamadas amigas y ella simplemente rio nerviosamente.

-…por favor, llámenme de tú, no me gusta tanto formalismo…-.

-…bueno, entonces, Akane…-comenzó una de las tres chicas-…puedes llamarme Chay, a ella Suu Ying…-señaló a la segunda.

-…llámame solo Suu…-interrumpió esta.

-…y ella es Mary…-presentó a la ultima.

-…hola…-saludó esta.

-…mucho gusto…-sonrió Akane.

**…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…**

La hora del receso; Ranma y Ukyo se encontraban en la terraza del colegio, desde que la segunda le haya pedido hablar a solas y encontrarse ahí ninguno había dicho palabra lo cual estaba comenzando a desesperar a la chica quien observaba directamente a Ranma, esperanzada de que este le devolviera la mirada y que los ojos azules de ese chico que le gustaba se posaran, como siempre lo hacía, en el.

Ranma, por su parte, había ido al encuentro con la chica, mas no había hablado con ella, ni siquiera le había respondido cuando le pidió ir a hablar, solo había caminado y cuando se dio cuenta estaban los dos solos en la terraza, él, apoyado a la pared con las manos en los bolsillos mientras Ukyo estaba cerca de la reja mirando hacia el patio donde los alumnos se encontraban descansando de las clases, la observó atentamente antes de que ella girara a observarlo, era muy linda, siempre le había gustado pero ahora, después de un rechazo de ella pensaba que era cínica, no podía dejar de pensar en ella como cínica y eso estaba perjudicando la imagen mental que se había creado de la chica desde hacia varios años. No le estaba gustando para nada.

-…la razón por la que escogí dedicarme a la cocina…-comenzó Ukyo mientras daba media vuelta y ahora apoyaba su espalda en la reja. Arremedaba la pose de Ranma para así hablar de frente, con valor, le miraba de frente tratando de encontrar sus ojos y con esas palabras los obtuvo, esos bellos ojos azules se posaron en los suyos-… la razón fue por ti, Ranma…-dijo mientras sonreía.

Mas Ranma no dijo nada, siguió observándola.

-…recuerdo que tendrías unos once años en ese entonces, habías ido a comer a uno de los restaurantes de mi padre y a él se le ocurrió servir un postre hecho por mí como un aperitivo, me di cuenta que te gustó mucho y cuando mandaron las felicitaciones al chef, no evite sentir mi corazón estallar de alegría y un sinfín de emociones cuando vi tu rostro de alegría al saber que fui yo…-rió-…a pesar de que te habías burlado un poco, entonces decidí convertirme en cocinera para hacer los platillos más ricos solo por ti Ranma, todo esto era solo por ti…-dijo-…me di cuenta que era muy buena haciendo lo que hacía y… no se… en qué momento me comencé a obsesionar con mejorar, creo que fue, cuando mi padre supo mi deseo de ser Chef y me alababa por cada plato, nunca antes lo había hecho y quería seguir siendo alabada y pasar más tiempo con el…-suspiró-…de un momento a otro, me olvide de esto… y cocinar fue lo más importante, lo antepuse a ti…-.

Después del monologo Ukyo esperaba alguna respuesta, pero Ranma la seguía observando atentamente.

-… ¿dirás algo?…-preguntó con la esperanza de escuchar su voz.

Más nada. Seguía habiendo un silencio absoluto.

-… ¿Por qué?...-se escuchó la pregunta, mas venia de la boca de Ukyo y no de la esperada-… porque no entendía mis prioridades…-se respondió ella misma-… dame una buena razón…-exigió como si se tratase de Ranma-… creí que bromeabas, pero eso ya no cuenta…-nuevamente una respuesta sincera-… pues eso ya no sirve…-se dijo sin esperanza-…eso ya lo sé…-nuevamente suspiró-…y ahora estas comprometido…-.

Ranma le dio la espalda, sin más, se disponía a marcharse.

-…Ranma, espera…-le llamó la chica y este se detuvo-…te quiero…-fue lo que dijo.

Entonces el príncipe se fue, la dejó sola en la terraza mientras ella se sentaba a mirar el cielo y pedía por que este lloviera para no mostrar sus lágrimas a nadie más.

**…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…**

Cuando Akane salía de clases se había llevado la sorpresa de que Ranma se había ido a Palacio desde el recreo, le disgustó un poco ya que no le había avisado pero en parte quiso comprender, se decía mentalmente que se debía al regreso de Ukyo y quiso, deseó fervientemente comprenderlo y darle su apoyo, pero por más que deseara solo sentía una enorme molestia e iras que la llenaban, esas iras iban dirigidas hacia Ranma y sin identificar con exactitud, también a ella misma.

Ese día Akane tenía que leer y estudiar más de lo que quería, pero era su deber como prometida de Ranma.

Ranma había buscando distraerse desde el momento en que había salido de clases, sabía que no era correcto dejar abandonado el instituto de esa forma tan repentina, y mas, el dejar abandonada de esa forma a su prometida, al Emperatriz ya se había encargado de hacérselo saber con una reprimenda y el aviso de que atendería todos sus deberes esa tarde sin importar la hora, ese momento, tenía una hora libre la cual estaba utilizando para entrenar en el Templo Sur, fue cuando se acercó Ryoga.

-… ¿Qué quieres?...-preguntó molesto.

-…vengo en paz…-respondió este-…solo quiero darte mi apoyo por lo que estas pasando…-dijo.

-…pues no lo necesito…-.

-…que genio…-reclamó el muchacho.

Y se sentó a observar su entrenamiento, para él era mejor quedarse como un simple espectador ya que si intervenía participando como el contrincante de seguro terminaría muy mal parado y no quería que nuevamente el Doctor Tofu lo atendiera, fue suficiente la atendida por el dolor de cabeza causado por Ranma.

-… me preocupa Akane…-comentó Ryoga.

Ranma detuvo su entrenamiento para mirar a su primo quien se encontraba sentado en el piso, uno de sus sirvientes se acerco con una toalla y una botella de agua la cual tomo mientras colocaba la toalla sobre sus hombros. Pronto se encontraba descansando sentado a un lado de Ryoga.

-… ¿Por qué te preocupa?, es mi prometida no la tuya…-respondió.

-… un mundo nuevo…-dijo Ryoga-… no sé como será el mundo de los plebeyos, lo que si se es que para ella todo esto es una gran cambio, mucho contraste…-.

-…Ukyo también es plebeya…-dice el Príncipe.

-…si, pero una burgués (*), es muy diferente a la condición que tenia Akane antes de convertirse en tu prometida, Ukyo sería como los Mediccis en Italia mientras que Akane sería como la Cenicienta de un cuento de hadas…-aclara el chico del colmillo.

-…con la diferencia que la Cenicienta, antes de ser sirvienta, era burguesa…-.

Ryoga no sabía si Ranma lo decía por demostrar sus conocimiento o porque quería hacer quedar verdaderamente mal a Akane.

-… Ah, y otra cosa…-indicó Ranma mientras se levanta-… puedes llamarla Akane cuando estés conmigo pero frente a los demás acuérdate demostrarle respeto, puede que te llamen la atención los Mayores…-.

Y se retiró.

**…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…**

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Ranma se encontraba más pendiente de sus asuntos reales que compartir tiempo con su prometida, por su parte, Akane se sentía bien al no tener al pesado Príncipe Heredero molestándole a cada rato aunque debía aceptar que lo extrañaba, por la noches durante la cena se sentía incomoda sentada sola a la mesa rodeada de sirvientes que se desviven por atenderla y sin nadie que conversar, a veces lo poco que conversaba con sus damas de compañía tenía la impresión que Ranma podría dar algún comentario molesto solo por hacerla enojar, pero nada sucedía, en verdad se daba cuenta de que lo extrañaba y eso le estaba empezando a asustar.

-…su Alteza…-llamo Ying mientras acomodaba varias cajas sobre la cama-…es mejor que comience a vestirse, el Príncipe Heredero pronto llegara para también alistarse y salir con usted a la fiesta de compromiso…-indicó.

-…yo la ayudaré a peinarse y maquillarse, debe verse muy bien…-Mai había aparecido con varios utensilios de belleza.

Fueron unas largas dos horas para cuando por fin su cabello estaba recogido y su rostro maquillado, por fin llevaba el precioso vestido lila que había diseñado especialmente para ella, el acabado simplemente era maravilloso y le entallaba muy bien la figura y la falda se desplegaba hacia sus pies lo cuales ni siquiera veía para admirar los finos zapatos, nunca había vestido tan elegante ni llevado ropas de marca y zapatos tan caros como los que vestían sus pies en este momento. En verdad, ahora, se estaba sintiendo la Princesa que todos decían que era pero con una pequeña diferencia, una Princesa de un cuento de hadas.

Ranma había llegado desde hacia media hora en sus aposentos, ya había vestido su traje de gala, como siempre, le aburrían estas reuniones y llevaba en su rostro la mueca de niño malcriado que solía poner cuando algo no le gustaba pero como decir que no quería ir si era la fiesta por su compromiso con Akane, esperaba que ella no llegara a hacer el ridículo o lo hiciera quedar mal no solo a él sino a toda la familia Real.

Uno de los sirvientes le aviso que ya estaba listo la limosina por lo que se dispuso a llamar a su prometida, no tenía muchas ganas de asistir pero era una fiesta en honor a la nueva pareja Real de China, así que si no asistía seria considerado una ofensa para sus mayores y también sus antepasados.

Al llegar a los aposentos de su prometida ingresó mientras uno de sus sirvientes lo anunciaba, lo que no se esperaba era él como Akane luciría, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a una preciosa Princesa apareciendo ante él, era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver de Akane, en verdad con maquillaje y un vestido cambiaban las personas, no pudo evitar pensar que el mismo cambio había pasado en Ukyo cuando dejó de comportarse con niño para comenzar a llevar vestidos y maquillarse.

-…luces muy bien…-alagó Ranma dejando de lado su comportamiento déspota.

Akane se había sorprendido al recibir tal alago por lo que se sonrojó mientras agachaba, apenada, su rostro; luego pensó que debería mantener la mirada en alto, después de todo si se veía hermosa debería demostrarlo orgullosa por lo que miró directamente a su prometido mientras le sonreía.

Y el pensamiento que tuvo la primera vez que vio a Ranma se quedó con más fuerza en su mente.

Ranma en verdad le empezaba a gustar.

**…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…**

La noche apenas comenzaba y los invitados a la ceremonia de presentación de los prometidos apenas comenzaba, reporteros de muchos países e importantes cadenas de televisión de China se encontraban presentes esperando la llegada de los Emperadores junto con la Emperatriz Madre, quienes se encontraban bajando de la limusina que los había traído desde Palacio.

Con media hora de anticipación, Nodoka había decidido que era mejor presentarse a la reunión y recibir a los ministros y embajadores de otros invitados al susodicho, como Emperatriz que era debía estar presente en toda ocasión, según el protocolo le exigía ya que los que ella representaba también influía en su esposo.

-…espero que Akane-chan de una buena impresión y se comporte, espero que no haya ningún altercado en contra del Príncipe Heredero…-dice Nodoka mientras se sostenía del brazo de Emperador.

-…no todo es perfección…-indicó Genma.

-…la Familia Real si…-.

-…según la apariencia…-acertó el Emperador.

Ranma y Akane se encontraban llegando a su destino en la limusina que había sido dispuesta para ellos, no habían intercambiado palabra alguna; Ranma pensaba en que de ahora en adelante su vida diaria seria siempre al lado de Akane, ya no podría dejarla atrás como siempre hacia, desde mañana a donde fuera tendría que ser con ella porque ese día seria realmente valido su compromiso. Akane simplemente observaba de reojo a Ranma, no podía creer las cosas que estaban sucediendo, todo parecía un sueño del que podría despertar, después de todo estaba comenzando a gustarle vivir en ese mundo de fantasía, aunque sea un sueño del que desea nunca despertar.

No supo en qué momento pero de pronto todo su entorno cambió, cuando fue consciente estaba de la mano de Ranma ingresando en la recepción mientras era rodeada de reporteros y los flashes llegaba de todos lados cegándola, no pudo dejar de sonreír en todo momento, se sentía en verdad feliz de estar ahí, de recibir toda esa atención que nunca pensó tener.

Al ingresar en el salón quedo de frente a los Emperadores que le recibieron amablemente mientras Genma se disponía a hacer el respectivo reconocimiento como prometida del Príncipe Heredero, una vez casada seria coronada Princesa Heredera.

El tiempo pasó entre presentaciones a embajadores y comitivas de reconocimiento, grandes empresarios y damas de sociedad, aparte de algunos delegados de otras Familias Reales existentes en el mundo, se llevó una sorpresa al ver la familiaridad con que Ranma era tratado entre la sociedad y se preguntó si algún día podría estar a la par de su prometido, ser considerada una dama y llegar a ser reconocida mundialmente como realeza, tal vez soñaba mucho pero era su deseo mas grande, y de pronto se dio cuenta que deseaba todo eso para estar junto a Ranma.

Por su parte Cologne se encontraba recibiendo a Shampoo, quien había llegado junto con Ryoga, los dos habían causado buena impresión y tantas especulaciones al verse llegar juntos, tal vez haya sido mala idea pero Ryoga estaba cumpliendo con un pedido directo de la Emperatriz Madre el acompañar a Shampoo, quien por su parte no tenia acompañante para la fiesta y no era bien visto que una Princesa de la Familia Real de China llegara sola.

Como era de esperarse la hermosura de Shampoo atrajo mucho la atención, su llegada fue intempestiva y en el momento en que no se esperaba el ingreso de alguien más.

Ranma se acercó a saludarla, después de todo era extraño ver a los tres Príncipes de China juntos; cuando Akane se dio cuenta se encontraba sola, sentada a un lado de Cologne quien estaba orgullosa de lo hermosa que se veía su nieta.

-… ¡pero qué hermosa es la Princesa Shampoo!, su belleza es digna de la realeza…-exclamó con orgullo.

-…si…-aceptó Akane, se encontraba observando cómo los reporteros se acercaban a ella y la entrevistaban, ella de forma desenvuelta y mostrando una gran personalidad respondió con una sonrisa a las preguntas mientras la fotografiaban.

No le quedo más que suspirar.

Ranma, a pesar de encontrarse a un lado de sus primos –aunque sean en segundo grado- observaba de lejos el rostro de Akane, ella se encontraba sola sentada en un rincón a un lado de la Emperatriz Madre que observaba y atendía atenta a todos los invitados que se le acercaban, no pudo evitar sentir pena y unas inmensas ganas de ir a acompañarla, sentarse a su lado. El sabía lo que era la soledad, no de la misma forma que estaba sintiendo ella en este momento, pero sentía claramente la soledad que producía saber que tus padres están a tu lado y no poder referirte a ellos como padres, no tener lo que otros niños tenían en su familia, el tener que depender de niñerías que te enseñen lo necesario en vez de ser tus padres quienes te enseñen las primeras palabras o los primeros pasos. Le tenía envidia, una envidia sana.

Aunque tenía todos esos pensamiento no podía evitar pensar en Ukyo, ella fue quien estuvo ahí en esos momentos y juntos se acompañaron en sus pesares, casi siempre solo tuvo a Ukyo a su lado.

Sin saberlo apretaba fuertemente el vaso que sostenía en su mano; Ryoga se había sentado a un lado de Akane a hacerle compañía.

-… buenas noches, Emperatriz Madre…-saludó cortésmente el chico.

-…Príncipe Ryoga…-respondió la venia.

-…Akane-sama (**)…-.

-…este… Príncipe Ryoga…-dijo respondiendo la venia, se sentía extraña al referirse de este modo con Ryoga, después de todo eran amigos y tener respeto cuando no lo habían tenido antes, mas conversar de manera formal era extraño para ella.

-… ¿Cómo la está pasando?...-preguntó Ryoga.

-…muy bien…-Akane observaba a su alrededor extasiada por la exquisitez de la decoración y la grandeza del lugar-…nunca había asistido a un evento parecido…-.

Las luce se apagaron y asombrada observó a su alrededor, no sabía lo que ocurría hasta que escuchó a la orquesta tocar el Waltz for the Moon, se dio cuenta que habían dejado un espacio abierto como pista de baile, así que miró atenta esperando a los bailarines para apreciar el espectáculo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa de encontrarse con la mano de Ranma a un costado de su rostro.

-…es el vals que nos corresponde, tenemos que abrir el baile, después de todo es nuestra fiesta…-dice Ranma agachándose para quedar al oído de Akane, esas palabras fueron mas una orden que una petición, así lo sintió Akane.

-…pero… nadie me avisó…-trató de negarse cuando de pronto era jalada de la mano por Ranma, de pie miró hacia Ryoga quien se había levantado de su puesto y se encontraba con Shampoo al lado de Cologne quien también le dirigía la mirada, ahí supo que no se podía negar.

-…vamos…-escuchó el susurro de Ranma quien la guió hasta el centro de la pista donde sintió todas las miradas sobre si; iba a hacer el ridículo, de eso estaba segura.

Nunca había asistido a una fiesta de tal glamor, mucho menos había bailado un vals, nunca en su vida había aprendido a bailar, solo sabia arremedar los pasitos tontos de los videos musicales, sabia como bailar la música moderna pero nunca en la vida se preocupó por aprender un vals, eso no era primordial en su mundo, pero si aquí, para estar al lado de Ranma.

Sintió la mano de Ranma ceñida a su espalda y se sonrojó, era la primera vez que estaba cerca al Príncipe Heredero y que era tocada por él, con nervios colocó su mano en el hombro de Ranma quien la miró directo a los ojos y sintió que todos dejaron de existir, su mundo se hizo color de rosa y la sonrisa de Ranma se hizo presente.

Ranma había tomando la cintura de Akane, reconocía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría ser perjudicial tanto para Akane como para los mayores, pero estaba cansado de todo, de ser el centro de atención y de que todos tengan grandes expectativas en el, podría ser que después de el vals la chica termine odiándolo, pero no le importaba. El Waltz of the Moon, un baile un tanto complicado si no sabias seguirlo, al comienzo es fácil, unos cuantos pasos y unas vueltas y las demás parejas comenzaron a ingresar en la pista, fue cuando comenzó lo que sería la parte complicada, después de todo, quien había sido criado en un mundo extravagante como este conocería de memoria los pasos básicos de este baile.

Un paso atrás y una venia y comenzaría.

Akane se dio cuenta de que no todo sería fácil como creía, los vals habían resultado ser muy complicados, en especial este, se confundió cundo comenzaron las vueltas y los pasos de manos, sus pies eran torpes y se encontraba perdida entre un grupo de personas, fue cuando chocó su cuerpo nuevamente con Ranma y este le dijo:

-…tranquilízate, los pasos se repiten al contar tres…-le susurró al oído y se separó.

Cambiaron de pareja y se dio cuenta que sería rotativo.

Solo una palabra apareció en su mente y se la haría saber:

-…te odio Ranma…-le dijo cuando habían regresado después de la vuelta intempestiva que había dado entre tantos hombres; en verdad lo estaba odiando por hacerle quedar mal en su primer vals.

-…gracias...-sonrió y Akane podía jurar que era una sonrisa cínica la que le dedicaba.

Siguió con el baila cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido un zapato, maldita sea el momento en que aceptó ser prometida del maldito Príncipe de China, y tan bien que la estaba pasando, ahora se prometía no dormirse en los laureles.

El vals terminó con un juego de fuegos artificiales que se notaban a través del techo de vidrio, un verdadero espectáculo mientras Akane no se movía de su lugar, había perdido su zapato y no quería que nadie se enterara o sino dañaría la imagen de la Familia Real.

Fue cuando escuchó la exclamación asombrada de algunos y cuando bajó la mirada que la tenia dirigida al techo, se encontró a Ranma arrodillado a sus pies, tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse cuando sintió su mano en su pie y le colocó el zapato que había perdido. Cuando Ranma se levantó tomó sus mechones de cabello que tenía en el rostro y los puso detrás de sus hombros mientras se acercaba a su oreja.

-…bien te han dado el nombre de la Cenicienta, no vuelvas a perder el zapato o nos harás quedar en ridículo…-dijo para luego darle un beso en su pómulo-…a todos…-susurro en su rostro.

**…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…**

Los días que siguieron había mucha expectativa sobre la nueva pareja real, tanto así que la noticia de la fiesta estaba en primera plana en Japón, después de todo, la futura Emperatriz de China era Japonesa.

Soun se encontraba leyendo el periódico, justo el tabloide donde la foto de su hija salía junto a Ranma, los dos ingresando al salón donde se llevó a cabo la fiesta de compromiso hace algunos días, más abajo se encontraban mas fotografías de la Familia Real.

-…vengan, miren… Akane está en televisión…-avisó Nabiki.

La novelería de ver a su hija menor en televisión pudo con Soun, quien dejo todo regado en el piso para correr hacia el comedor donde tenían el aparato el cual se dispuso a ver totalmente pegado a la pantalla.

-…papá, por favor, no dejas ver…-reprendió gentilmente Kasumi.

-…es inútil, Kasumi, está en su letargo…-indicó la, ahora, hermana menor de la familia Tendou.

Soun por su parte se dedicaba a acariciar la pantalla donde se podía ver a Akane sonriendo a las cámaras.

**…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…**

Akane asistía normalmente al colegio mientras soportaba las miradas y especulaciones que se hacían a su espalda, era de esperarse después del regreso de Ukyo. Los chismes eran cosa de todos los días, aunque no siempre eran los que se esperaban, algunos decían que Ranma había vuelto con Ukyo aun estando con Akane, pero ella sabía que era mentira, Ranma respetaba mucho el protocolo Real de China, además la mirada que ponía cada vez que se encontraba con Ukyo en el pasillo, o se topaban en algún otro lugar le decía que el no perdonaría a la chica tan fácilmente; en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo podría decir que ya conocía muy bien cómo reaccionaba.

Solo que ahora se encontraba sola en su propio cumpleaños.

-… ¿no sabías que el cumpleaños del Príncipe es tres días?...-preguntó Chay totalmente sorprendida mientras tomaban el almuerzo en el salón.

-…no tenía idea…-se sorprende Akane, en verdad no sabía que ella era mayor a Ranma por tres días.

-…si, por poco y se considera día festivo, el cumpleaños del Príncipe es tan conocido…-asiente Mary-…tanto así que si fuera día de escuela casi nadie vendría…-.

-…eh, ¿y eso por qué?...-preguntó Suu-…yo si vendría, no se puede faltar a un día de escuela…-.

-…bueno, pues yo solo decía…-se encoje de hombros.

-…tu y tus excusas para no asistir a clases…-le reprende Chay y todas rieron.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, debía preparar algún buen regalo para Ranma, después de todo, era su prometido.

-…y ¿Qué tal te va?...-preguntó Mary.

-… ¿eh?...-Akane no sabía a qué se referían.

-…a ti con el Príncipe…-aclaró la chica.

De pronto Akane sintió tres pares de ojos escudriñándola y mirándola fijamente.

-…bueno, pues…-tenia mucho que pensar sobre él, era cierto que le parecía muy guapo pero aun así su comportamiento distaba de mucho de su apariencia.

-…te gusta…-dijo Chay-…te sonrojaste…-aclaró señalándola.

-…no, no es cierto…-saltó a su propia defensa.

Aunque a quien engañaba era a sí misma, al parecer no podía ocultar eso a sus amigas.

…**:::"""continuará""":::…**

(*) En la antigüedad y aun ahora los burgueses son las personas de clase social alta que no tienen ningún título real, los más famosos burgueses de la historia son los Mediccis de Italia, Italia siempre le perteneció al Santo Pontífice, era la tierra de la Iglesia por lo que la familia que regia era burguesa, se llamaba los Medicci de los cuales las mujeres son las famosas como Carolina de Medicci, todas las mujeres de los Medicci se casaron con un Rey o casaron con sus hijos con algún Rey o Reina, prácticamente las familias reales de toda Europa que aun continúan tienen una ascendencia común para con los Mediccis.

(**) ¿Por que se refiere a ella como sama? Pues por que cuando se case con Ranma recibirá el titulo, mientras, apenas sea su prometida solo se referirán a ella con respeto, puede que los Emperadores la llamen princesa o se refieran a ella como princesa pero, mientras no esté casada con Ranma oficialmente no es princesa, sino futura princesa, por eso del sama, le iba a poner dono, peor recordé que dono es cuando un sirviente llama a su señor y sama es para alguien de rango superior, que se admira o se tiene respeto.

**Notas finales:** ¿Qué les puedo decir?, cada vez se pone más interesante, no sigo la línea de la historia de Goong al pie de la letra así que de seguro algunas/os que habrán visto la serie o leído el manhwa se darán cuenta de eso.

¿Por qué Akane es mayor a Ranma?, en realidad ellos, por cosas del "destino" –léase Rumiko Takahashi- nacieron el mismo mes y el mismo año, es decir, Akane nació el 2 de Mayo y Ranma el 5 de mayo, Akane es mayor a Ranma por 3 días.

Hum, no sé si me vaya a demorar al publicar el siguiente capítulo, eso depende de lo que suceda en esta semana, aunque me quiero mantener distraída por mis ya comentados problemas personales, espero que estos no me lleguen a afectar verdaderamente ya que no se que esperar.

Aparte tengo la propuesta de ser accionista de una empresa así que tengo que ver de dónde consigo el dinero, me emociona ser accionista, al menos tendría de donde sustentarme pues como saben los fics no te alimentan.

Sin más me despido hasta dentro de 15 días, si es posible.

Un gusto. Espero saber de ustedes.

Ilc. aka Shiko-sama


	6. Capitulo 6

**Sumary:** La historia de la cenicienta en la actualidad, Akane fue comprometida con Ranma desde antes del nacimiento, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias de una contrato matrimonial impuesto por su padre, tiene la opción de aceptar o no, pero los problemas económicas le dan la respuesta cuando descubre que su prometido en un Príncipe.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ranma Nibunoichi no me pertenecen, su autora es Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia porque eran los que mejor se adaptaban a las situaciones. La trama de Goong (K-dorama y manhwa) tampoco me pertenece, su autora es Park Soo-Hee, la trama la tomo prestada para hacer este fanfiction y en ingles la obra es conocida como Princess Hour.

**Notas iniciales de autora: **Ahora si, hasta que por fin actualiz'e, de seguro muchas me quieren linchar, prometí actualizar cada dos semanas pero por varias razones no he podido hacerlo hasta ahora, y como yo se debería estar estudiando para mi examen pero en cambio me encuentro aquí publicando este capítulo que de seguro les ha de encantar y emocionar.

Una de las primeras razones por la que no he actualizado es porque no tengo internet, horita me encuentro en una estación WiFi con mi laptop, mañana voy a la U a un cyber a ver que mas actualizo, mientras le doy prioridad a este fic que me emociona mucho a razón de que este tiempo sin internet me dediqué a escribir con lo que les puedo decir que las historia esta muy adelantada, se que les va a encantar.

Otra de las razones es la U, para quienes no están en Universidad no saben lo que son proyectos y exámenes, he dejado de hacer muchas cosas que normalmente hacia con tal de mantener el ritmo de las clases y poder salir adelante, a ver como salgo mañana en el examen, es en Francés, ojo, no es de Francés, es en Francés… que puedo decir, modestia aparte, soy cuatrilingüe –y aquí se me infla el ego-, ¡vamos quinto idioma que si podemos!... creo que sone muy... bitch, por decirlo de alguna manera :P, pero estoy orgullosa de mi logro xD, tenia que decirlo.

Ahora si, ¿aclaraciones?... hum, solo que lo que esta subrayado es cuando "hablan en ingles", no me voy a poner a traducir cada texto, después de todo eso no se ve bien un fic y quiero que el mío sea de calidad.

¿Algo más?, nop. Nada más a no ser que quieran preguntarme algo…

Con besitos y mas besitos...

Ilc. aka Shiko-sama.

**Princess**

**By **Shiko-sama.

…**:::"""Continuación""":::…**

Akane pensaba que toda la situación era ridícula, no entendía cómo podían poner a un país entero de cabeza solo por el cumpleaños del Príncipe Heredero, claro, este Príncipe Heredero también es su Prometido. Su cumpleaños había sido hace tres días, pasó como si fuera un día mas, un día cualquiera de su vida sin que conste que ahora ya se suma un año mas de vida, en otras palabras tiene diecisiete años; no es que reclame ni que sienta envidia… bueno, ¿a quien engañaría? Por un lado, no era que le celebrara el país entero el hecho de que había nacido, pero al menos tenía a su familia a su lado haciéndole sentir muy especial con solo el hecho de haber nacido, en ese momento sentía que odiaba a Ranma porque lo tenía todo, solo debía mover un dedo y su sequito de sirvientes harían todo por él.

-…idiota…-lo insultó sabiendo que no se encontraba presente o si no se vería en problemas con un nuevo pleito.

Un suspiro largo fue lo que dejó escapar de sus labios para luego tomar un poco de té japonés, al menos tenía algo en común con la actual Emperatriz y eso era que ambas eran japonesas y no se despegaban de sus costumbres.

Se estaba empeñando bastante en seguir las costumbres de la Familia Real pero es que simplemente no podía disponer su forma de comportarse y parecer retraída sin poder responder y defenderse, ella fue criada en un dojo con su padre como maestro de Artes Marciales y ahora debía de ser simplemente la perfecta Prometida del Príncipe Heredero, maldito era ese título, ya se sentía cansada y eso que aun era muy joven.

-…su Alteza, ya está listo el auto…-avisó Mai mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente.

Akane terminó lo último de su té mientras se levantaba de su lugar, se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación principal, nunca había vestido tan elegante, todos los días eran ropa de marca y elegante; hoy no era la excepción, tenía una blusa de manga larga de color crema, cuello alto con un lazo sobre su hombro que caía suelto, pequeños botones por el frente y una larga y elegante falda rosa pastel que tenía un grueso cinturón, este acentuaba su cintura, llevaba sandalias de tacón bajo color dorado, se miro de costado notando el toque de su cabello, una pequeña cebolla en su nuca.

Decidió darse una última mirada a su rostro pulcramente limpio y con poco maquillaje mientras arreglaba algunos cabellos sobre su cerquillo, se colocó un poco de brillo en sus labios y cogió el sombre de ala grande y transparente, de color blanco y tejido en paja toquilla, una verdadera obra de arte perteneciente a su nuevo guardarropa, al mismo tiempo tomo su pequeña cartera donde metió su labial y su celular el cual le fue entregado por la misma Emperatriz.

-…listo…-dijo mientras se colocaba el sombrero y salía siendo seguida por sus damas de compañía.

…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…

El Palacio de Verano de la Familia Real, mejor conocido como Yi He Yuan, la familia Real suele ir a vacacionar en ese lugar, esa raro que esta salga fuera del China por vacaciones ya que aun encuentran los impedimentos en sus obligaciones por lo cual se permiten, mientras, alojarse en el palacio vacacional a cuarenta y cinco minutos de Beijing.

Hay palacios, pabellones, templos, galerías y un barco hecho de mármol, también está integrado el área verde del Lago de Kumming, toda una exquisitez de palacio que había sido usado para el uso exclusivo de las Emperatrices y ahora en la nueva era abierto también para los varones de la Familia Real, al igual que había sido abolido el Harem que debía tener el Emperador Genma siendo que ahora solo tenía una sola esposa la Emperatriz Nodoka. El conocimiento del Harem perturbó a Akane en cuanto lo supo mas se mantuvo tranquila al conocer que se abolió la costumbre más porque no era bien vista bien ante el pueblo de China y del mundo.

Ella llegaba aparte de su Prometido, fue una orden de parte de la Emperatriz quien se guaba por sus calificaciones ante su institutriz de Palacio quien aun no veía mejora en sus clases de etiqueta y moral China. Ranma había pasado en el Palacio Yi He Yuan desde hace dos días y no podía negar que lo había extrañado.

-… ¿Por qué?...-y ahora lo preguntaba en voz alta mientras sostenía entre sus manos una funda blanca.

La fiesta de cumpleaños del Príncipe Heredero apenas había comenzado, era una reunión que se celebraba entre los amigos cercanos del Príncipe y realeza tanto Japonesa, China, tailandesa y Koreana. Por el momento todos se encontraba reunidos en una recepción en la sala principal de Palacio, Ranma estaba sentado en una silla siendo el centro de atención, después de todo cumplir diecisiete años no se da todos los días y más si es el Príncipe quien los cumple.

Amigos de Ranma lo rodeaban mientras conversaban y molestaban; Akane se había sorprendido al ver la mesa de obsequios, toda clase de regalos de todos los tamaños imaginables y se sintió mal el tener que poner su pequeño obsequio entre estos. Al extender la mano se encontró con alguien que hacía lo mismo dejando un pequeño obsequio, unas elegantes y finas manos de unías francesas, con curiosidad levantó la mirada hacia la joven dueña de la manos encontrándose de frente con Ukyo quien llevaba un lindo vestido azul rey entallado en su cuerpo, un suéter blanco entre tejido y su cabello cogido en una coleta alta con un moño amarillo dejando suelto un poco de cabello alrededor de su rostro.

-…buenos días Akane-sama…-saludó cortes mientras hace una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

-…buenos días Kounji-san…-respondió la aludida.

Entonces la vio caminar con dirección a su prometido quien estaba reunido con sus amigos, Ukyo se puso a un lado de Ranma mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro y se unía animada a la conversación.

-…veo que ya te enteraste…-escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Al dirigir un poco la mirada hacia su interlocutor se encontró con Ryoga quien al parece llevaba tiempo en palacio.

-…era de esperarse…-contesto Akane sintiendo que la realidad la golpeaba fuertemente; ellos están enamorados, Ranma no puede permanecer lejos de Ukyo, es por eso que ella es la intrusa y la razón por la que recibe ese trato frio y distante de su prometido.

Ryoga por su parte solo observaba atentamente las facciones de Akane quien se veía, a su parecer, muy triste.

-…no debes preocuparte, después de todo tu eres su prometida…-le alentó.

-…gracias…-dijo la chica, aunque le repitieran esas palabras no se sentía totalmente confiada, podría ser la prometida pero no la que está en el corazón de Ranma.

Por su parte, el Príncipe Ryoga fue llamado por varios parientes que no había visto desde hacia tiempo y se vio en la obligación de dejar sola a la futura Princesa Heredera, confiaba en que Ranma dejara aparte a sus amigos para quedarse junto a su prometida y así lo hizo saber mientras observaba a Ranma quien le respondía la mirada.

Toda la mañana Akane se sintió incomoda, estaba a un lado de Ranma caminando por los jardines imperiales y este no le prestaba la mas mínima atención ya que se encontraba conversando con sus amigos, fue cuando se dispusieron en un lugar cerca de la recepción donde todos estaba reunidos esperando la orden para el almuerzo.

Ella decidió alejarse un poco y se quedó sola en una esquina mientras observaba atentamente el suelo, sus pensamiento divagaban en muchos sitios, en especial su casa la cual extrañaba, todo le parecía muy extraño y bizarro que estaba empezando a odiarlo, tanta era la insistencia de celebrar el cumpleaños de Ranma cuando de ella ni siquiera se habían acordado, más que molestia era una envidia la que la perseguía ya que no podía culpar a nadie de su cumpleaños no celebrado porque nadie había sido avisado de ello.

-…así que esta es la prometida de Ranma…-escuchó la voz de uno de los amigos de su prometido.

-…no es la gran cosa, no está a su altura…-respondió otro.

Akane ahora estaba frustrada, no entendía muy bien el ingles, solo lo necesario para pasar la materia en el colegio pero estos venían y se ponían hablar varias cosas frente a ella haciéndole entender que hablaban de ella; unas enormes ganas de patearles el trasero comenzaron a controlarla.

-…claro, solo es una plebeya bonita…-y rieron.

-…podrían dejarla en paz…-Ukyo había llegado colocándose a un lado de los chicos-…ella no es como ustedes…-y al parecer la estaba defendiendo-…es hora del almuerzo…-aviso.

-…gracias…-Akane caminó rápidamente buscando a Ranma quien estaba sentado a una mesa, al parecer la principal y Ryoga se encontraba s su lado.

Al verla llegar los dos se levantaron de su asiento y Ranma siendo el caballero que era le ofreció su asiento dejándola sentarse al lado de Ryoga quien había regresado a disponerse de la comida, ella sonrió a su amigo sin decirle sobre su altercado anterior, Ranma ahora se había dispuesto a sentar a un lado de su prometida después de haberle ofrecido un asiento a Ukyo.

La comida era excelente, como simplemente se espera de la realeza China quien era reconocida mundialmente por ser demasiado quisquillosa en la comida.

Akane estaba extasiada, nunca había probado esa clase de bocados tan exquisitos que se disponían ante ella, Ryoga, que se sentaba a su lado, le hacía conversaciones agradable con tal de mantenerla entretenida, era fácil notar que la futura Princesa Heredera se encontraba incomoda en ese lugar rodeada de tantos lujos. Eso era cierto, ella estaba ofuscada por el trato que tenían los amigos de Ranma para con ella y mas, aunque sin reconocer, la presencia de Ukyo en la fiesta. Para cuando se presentó el postre, ella reconocía que Ranma como guerrero no aceptaba ningún tipo de dulce lo cual hasta los sirvientes reconocían por lo que no se dispuso ninguno ante él.

Ukyo y Ranma mantenían una conversación, al parecer de todos, bastante animada para lo que se esperaba después de la historia que tenían ellos. No se creía que Ranma, teniendo el carácter que tenia, fuera capaz de 'perdonar' por así decirlo o de aceptar abiertamente el regreso de Ukyo y más aun invitarla a su fiesta de cumpleaños, otros, como Ryoga conocían muy bien la razón: la Emperatriz había dispuesto de la invitación, después de todo ella siempre gustó de Ukyo.

Akane comía su postre mientras observaba atentamente como Ranma conversaba con su amiga de la infancia, en gran parte sentía coraje de la unión que ellos dos presentaban, además de una envidia hacia Ukyo al notar como reía y conversaba abiertamente con su prometido a quien se supone no le gustaba el postre pero justamente ahora Ukyo le acababa de dar un poco del suyo y el gustoso había aceptado.

-… ¿y qué tal?...-preguntó Ukyo mientras con la misma cuchara cogía otro pedazo para saborearlo ella también. Era conocido en China que colocar tus labios sobre el mismo sitio donde antes lo había hecho otra persona era un beso indirecto lo cual las personas que se dieron cuenta simplemente observaron atentas y luego con lastima miraban a Akane.

-…pues esta delicioso, me ha gustado mucho…-respondió Ranma.

-…que bueno, cree esta receta solo para ti…-sonríe la chica.

Akane prefirió dirigir la mirada hacia el estanque donde los patos nadaban contentos por todos lados con sus bellos plumajes blancos y algunos con sus hijitos jugando, ahora que lo pensaba mejor nunca se había preguntado el porqué en palacio tienen tantos animales, a lo mejor era alguna de las excentricidades de la realeza el tener una especie de zoológico dentro de toda ese terreno extra que tenían y no ocupaban.

Solo se trataba de engañar a ella misma, en verdad le dolió el ver como Ranma dejaba estar a Ukyo tan cerca, en verdad dolía y aun no entendía muy bien el por qué.

Después del almuerzo los invitados se habían comenzado a congregar en el salón principal para la ceremonia de apertura de regalos, el rostro de Ranma demostraba que no le llamaba la atención ninguna de las ceremonias mientras se encontraba sentado en una silla con sus amigos más cercanos a su alrededor.

-…esto es lo más aburrido…-susurró Ryoga a Akane quien se encontraba un poco alejada observando a su prometido-… mira el rostro de Ranma…-y así lo hizo, parecía muy hastiado y muy desinteresado de su rededor.

Vítores fue lo que llamó su atención; amigos de Ranma lo felicitaban por un nuevo obsequio que tenía en sus manos.

-…es la nueva versión del mp4 de Sony Ericsson…-dijo uno de ellos-… un regalo especial de Ukyo, ¿no te emociona?...-.

-…gracias…-fue lo único que dijo Ranma mientras le sonreía a Ukyo.

-…de nada, mas adelante podemos escucharlo juntos…-responde la chica.

-…veamos, ¿Cuál sigue?...-uno de los chicos se había acercado a los regalos encontrando así la doblada funda de papel blanco que había dejado Akane-…este se ve interesante…-dice entregándole la funda a Ranma.

Akane casi se atraganta al notar que era su regalo, ahora se maldecía por no haber puesto un mejor empeño en hacerle el obsequio; mucho mejor hubiera sido si se lo compraba, maldita sea su costumbre de regalar cosas hechas por ella misma, ¿Por qué Kasumi tuvo que acostumbrarla a ser humilde? De nada valía culpar a Kasumi ahora, solo aguantar las burlas.

-…no dice de quien es…-escucha a Ukyo.

-…es mío…-responde Akane mientras se acerca a Ranma y con su mejor sonrisa le pide que lo abra:-…espero te guste…-.

Los movimiento que Ranma hacia con las manos al abrir la funda parecían tan lentos que Akane creía que moriría en ese instante antes de que su prometido mostrara lo que le había hecho, fueron las exclamaciones de asombro y las risitas a su alrededor lo que la llevaron a la realidad dándose cuenta de que su regalo estaba extendido entre los brazos y piernas de Ranma, ahora que lo notaba mejor no parecía una bufanda más bien era como una hilacha de tela mal cortada; bajó la mirada al escuchar las pronunciadas risas de los presentes y mas las de los amigos de Ranma por su trabajo mal hecho. Tanto que le habían costado, noches sin dormir y sus manos lastimadas.

Para Ranma fue una sorpresa, era una hilacha de tela muy rara y de color sobrio, al tenerla entre sus manos se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un entretejido, aunque tenía varios nudos a sus anchas y era un muy mal trabajo se sintió feliz, era un extraño calor que le embargaba desde la punta de los dedos cada que tocaba la pieza hasta llegar a su corazón donde este pugnaba por convertirse en una amplia sonrisa, una boba sonrisa sin razón. Era extraño, la única vez que le había ocurrido fue cuando Ukyo le había regalado algo para su cumpleaños la primera vez que hizo una fiesta cuando eran niños, fue en ese entonces cuando se dio cuenta lo que sentía por ella, ahora era con Akane, alguien desconocido que irrumpió en su vida y la transformó completamente en algo que ahora no comprendía. Con un movimiento de mano cesó todo ruido a su alrededor solo para decir:

-…gracias…-y le sonrió.

…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…

Entrada la noche, Ranma se encontraba sentado frente al lago observando como una pareja de cisnes se disponían de la mejor forma para dormir, entre sus manos tenia la bufanda que le había regalado Akane, de cierta forma le gustaba aunque aun no entendía la razón del porque ese gusto repentino por un regalo, ni siquiera cuando era niño y sus padres le regalaban ostentosos obsequios en sus cumpleaños había sentido tal apego y felicidad por un obsequio; lo que le causaba mas risa era a razón de que el obsequio no era caro y ni siquiera ostentoso pero aun así gustaba mucho de él.

Sin esperar más se lo colocó como una bufanda debía lucir. Se sentía muy bien.

-…Ranma, aquí estas…-llega Ukyo sonriéndole-…te buscaba…-dijo mientras observaba la bufanda que le había sido obsequiada por Akane.

-…ya me encontraste…-responde el chico.

-…ah, si…-asintió ella-…te buscaba para escuchar el mp4, lo dispuse con las canciones que te gusta…-le coloca los audífonos para disponerse a escuchar juntos las canciones.

…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…

Esa noche la pasaría en el palacio Yi He Yuan, era la primera vez que en verdad se sentía sola, extrañaba a sus amigas y se preguntaba qué pensarían de ella ahora que ya no estaba en su antiguo hogar, si es que la odiaban por no haberles contado sobre su compromiso y si su familia aun la recordaba.

-…que insegura sueno…-se burló de ella misma mientras se sentaba a los pies de una ventana y se disponía a ver a través de ella.

Se sentía como una tonta, se daba cuenta de que su vida, a partir de ahora, seria llena de apariencias e hipocresías. Pero, frente a todo eso aun estaba Ranma, extrañamente su convivencia con el se había vuelto de alguna forma muy placentera, se había dado cuenta de que cuando no pasaban tiempo juntos comenzaba a extrañarlo, fue duro pero se convenció de ello y principalmente se asustó, nunca había sentido algo parecido y al estar sola sin el apoyo de sus hermanas para poder enfrentar ese extrañó sentimiento la hacía sentirse vulnerable y con mucho miedo.

-…Ranma…-susurro y sonrió como tonta.

Tantas cosas por vivir, un mundo entero por delante para descubrir.

Y ahora no le sonaba tan loco y descabellado, aun mas, no se asustaba de ello al saber que lo pasaría al lado de Ranma.

El leve toque en la puerta llamó su atención y con un adelante dispuso la intromisión de su visitante, fue así como ante ella apareció Ranma quien llevaba puesta la bufanda que había hecho para él, esto la hizo emocionarse.

-…hola…-saludo como si fuera un muchacho tímido.

-…hola…-respondió Akane mientras se acomodaba mejor en su lugar-…fue una bonita fiesta…-felicitó.

-….gracias…-sonrió Ranma.

El silencio se propago en la estancia mientras se miraban fijamente, era raro no estar discutiendo con la persona que al principio habías nombrado tu némesis y era agradable estar compartiendo tiempo y lugar con la personas que acabas de reconocer como el chico que te gusta; dos cosas contradictorias que hacían su mente más confusa aun.

-…hace tres días fue tu cumpleaños…-comenzó Ranma.

-…ah, si…-respondió la chica-…pero no le tomes importancia…-negó.

-…yo solo quería felicitarte…-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y sin esperárselo le daba un beso en la frente.

Esta acción hizo que ella se sonrojara a más no poder.

Con un susurro Ranma se despidió dejando la puerta de la habitación abierta y a la chica sentada en su lugar con la cabeza agachada mientras luchaba por de crecentar el sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas. Los ligeros pasos llamaron su atención.

-…Akane-sama…-llamó el mayordomo.

Ella levantó la mirada curiosa por saber a qué se debía el llamado, después de todo ya había cenado y terminado todos sus deberes.

-…un presente de parte de su Alteza, el Príncipe Heredero…-avisó mientras le dejaba en el suelo la sorpresa.

Akane, aun en su estupor, observó tratando de colocar toda su atención a eso que estaba en el suelo: era asustadizo, de color negro y con un enorme moño color amarillo; con el chillido que lanzo al ir a esconderse detrás de una silla supo de que se trataba, era el cerdito que una vez Ranma había estado siguiendo.

En cinco minutos tuvo al pequeño entre sus manos a quien abrazo y beso de felicidad, una mascota era lo que siempre había querido, y en diez minutos había salido por los pasadizos en busca de su prometido para agradecerle por el obsequio.

…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…

Esa semana en que habían regresado a Palacio había resultado muy tranquila para su gusto, las visitas de Ryoga era muy placenteras cuando conversaban animadamente, aunque el chico se sorprendió al saber que el cerdito era un regalo de Ranma, por su parte no dijo nada, después de todo veía muy feliz a Akane y eso era lo más importante.

Pasarían varios días en donde ella notaria que el humor de Ranma estaba tan o más amargo que el café, no sabía la razón y no es que no le importara sino simplemente es que se encontraba demasiado ocupada con sus estudios y obligaciones en palacio como para tener tiempo de lidiar con su prometido y saber que le ocurría; quería engañarse a sí misma y hasta ahora mas bien no lo lograba, simplemente buscaba las palabras correctas para dirigirse a Ranma y preguntarle sobre lo que le aquejaba de una forma en que pareciera una amiga mas y no una entrometida, pero no encontraba la forma correcta de hacerlo, era una tonta.

-…hum…-.

Se levantó del puesto que ocupaba al escuchar pasos fuertes y la puerta abrirse estrepitosamente mientras ingresaba Ranma siguiendo a P-chan, como había llamado a su regalo de cumpleaños.

-…pero que… ¡Ranma, deja a P-chan!...-le reclamó mientras agarraba al cerdito quien temblaba y se escondía en su pecho.

-…pues dile a P-chan…-eso había sonado a burla-…que no se meta entre mis cosas…-reclamó.

-… ¿Qué te puede hacer un pequeño cerdito?...-preguntó Akane molesta.

-…pues mucho aunque no creas…-el chico dirigió una mirada de disgusto al pequeño-…me acaba de dañar mi manuscrito, por mucho que sea el príncipe no puedo ir y dar la excusa de que "un cerdo se comió mi tarea", más creíble es la del perro…-.

-…entonces discúlpalo…-pidió la chica.

-…eso no me devolverá la tarea…-dijo y sin más se retiró de la habitación.

Teniendo el carácter que tenia Akane no era de las personas que se quedaban quietas, era conocida por ser explosiva y no gustarle el maltrato a sus seres queridos y las cosas no quedarían así porque que sí, solo porque Ranma tenía que descargarse con alguien y ese no sería su cerdo y mucho menos ella.

-…Ranma, eres un idiota…-y dejando a P-chan en el suelo decidió salir detrás de su prometido para dejarle las cosas bien claras.

-…Princesa Akane…-llamó el mayordomo quien se encontraba en el pasillo.

-…eh, ¿si?...-.

-… ¿busca o desea algo?...-preguntó de forma servicial.

-…no, solo dígame donde esta Ranma…-dijo mientras observaba hacia todos lados.

-…su alteza se encuentra en sus habitaciones…-indicó.

Si así era entonces iría, irrumpiría y le dejaría las cosas bien en claro a Ranma.

-…si me permite Princesa…-llamó gentilmente el anciano lo cual hizo que Akane le prestara atención olvidándose de sus intenciones homicidas-…le recomiendo que por el momento no vea al Príncipe Heredero, usted no lleva el tiempo suficiente en Palacio como para conocerlo verdaderamente…-pidió-…será mejor que se retire de nuevo a sus aposentos…-.

Ofuscada y de muy mal humor se redirección nuevamente hacia sus habitaciones pensando en la injusta vida que le había tocado y como los sirvientes de palacio protegían a Ranma y ella quedaba en clara desventaja; claro, después de todo ella apenas llevaba unos meses viviendo en Palacio mientras que Ranma llevaba toda la vida con cientos de sirvientes cumpliéndole cada capricho, era de su disgusto reconocer que entre sus caprichos no estaba ella lo cual de cierta forma le disgustaba y al mismo tiempo la aliviaba, extraño sentimiento si se ponía a pensar detenidamente; extraño era más bien como se sentía respecto a Ranma, había momentos como estos en donde creía fervientemente el odiarlo pero había otros en donde le causaba la sensación que debía estar a su lado y cuando miraba fijamente sus ojos era como si pudiera ver a un pequeño niño que necesitaba ser cuidado.

Sabía muy bien que se encontraría a lo largo de su vida junto a Ranma con momentos como estos donde se sentía asfixiada bajo la sombra de Ukyo, al parecer viviría bajo la sombra de una mujer que ante los ojos de todos es tan femenina y perfecta, muy al contrario suyo y, por supuesto, cada cierto tiempo que esa verdad haya meya en Ranma este vendrá como hoy con una excusa para pelear y sacarla de sus casillas.

El esquema de esa vida no le gustaba para nada.

Sin más esa noche no pudo dormir.

Una cosa era cierta: el amor de Ranma hacia Ukyo nunca iba cambiar.

Y eso le hacia otra realidad: que le dolía más de lo que quisiera aceptar.

La mañana llegó si mucha ceremonia, ese día estaba tranquilo y los problemas amorosos de Ranma aun rondaban en la mente de Akane; Ryoga le había dicho que Ranma era especial pero nunca se dio cuenta cuan especial era sino hasta ahora en que en verdad deseaba fervientemente enamorarse ya que solo tal vez así comprendería a su prometido.

-… P-chan…-dijo al cerdito que estaba entre sus brazos observándola atentamente-…he llegado a una extraña conclusión…-quiso ponerle una definición a lo que se venía.

-…Princesa…-llamó una de sus damas de compañía al verla pasar ensimismada.

-…eh, ¿si?...-trató de aparentar normalidad mientras sonreía, no quería ser el chisme de Palacio.

-…el almuerzo está servido…-avisó.

-… ¿ya le avisaste a Ranma?...-preguntó.

-…no, ya que no encuentro a su alteza…-se disculpo mientras se inclinaba-…ahora mismo me voy a seguir buscándolo…-.

-… ¿quieres que te ayude?, después de todo no puedo comenzar a almorzar sin el por lo que no valdría estar sentada a la mesa esperándolo si él no da la orden de servirse el almuerzo…-excusó, era cierto y esa era una costumbre que no le gustaba para nada.

-…no, es mucha molestia Princesa, mejor no…-.

-…no te preocupe, ya te he dicho que te ayudo a buscarlo…-se impuso la chica.

Sin más y sin escuchar los ruegos de su dama de compañía por qué no hiciera su trabajo ahora se encontraba caminando hacia las alejadas instalaciones del templo sur donde pudo notar el desorden de alguien quien ha estado entrenando artes marciales y en una esquina bajo la sombra de un árbol pudo ver a Ranma; sonrió para si misma al encontrarse con tal suave escena del Príncipe descansando después de un arduo entrenamiento diario.

Dejó a su cerdito en el piso y este se puso a olfatear y a descubrir los escombros que quedaban en el suelo del templo. Akane se sentó en el suelo a un lado de Ranma y lo miro fijamente, viéndolo así parecía alguien tranquilo y muy gentil, completamente diferente al demonio que trataba con ella. Por un instante Ranma sonrió.

-…Ranma…-le llamó gentilmente-…eres muy diferente cuando sonríes, te vez tan tierno…-dijo de forma tonta y se rió por eso-…me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas…-suspiró-…lastimosamente creo que soy una cobarde por mucho que quiera aparentar lo contrario, pero… mi forma de actuar es lo único que me queda para demostrar que puedo sobrevivir sin mi familia…-cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el hombro del chico-…estando así, ahora, m pregunto… ¿Cuántas veces no hubieras estado así con Ukyo?...-una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro-… cada vez que digo su nombre un sentimiento raro ronda por mi pecho, es extraño, nunca lo había sentido… yo prefiero llamarlo pena, pero… ¿Quién sabe?... por otra parte con tu forma de actuar me demuestras que no estás contento con la decisión de tu abuela y tus padres, después de todo quien aceptaría la imposición de sus padres… aunque… lo que más duele es saber que es por mí que no puedes estar con Ukyo y que cada que lo recuerdas no puedes evitar darme ese trato…-

Observó atentamente a Ranma quien aun se encontraba recostado contra el árbol con los ojos cerrados; estiró su mano tratando de tocarlo pero fue más bien un intento fallido, se arrepintió antes de si quiera rozar su rostro.

-(…)-un sonoro suspiro brotó de sus labios-… ¿sabes?, me siento mal al saber que por mí no pueden ser felices… Ukyo y tu… pero… me siento aun mas mal al saber que me quiero quedar solo para estar a tu lado…-.

Un movimiento brusco la sacó de su ensoñación y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en el piso mientras Ranma se había levantado de un salto y se encontraba cerca de la salida.

-…apúrate, es hora del almuerzo…-dijo mirándola y sin más se retiró.

-… ¿eh?...-.

Akane miraba como la sombra de Ranma desaparecía a través de la puerta mientras se levantaba lentamente y P-chan la observaba llegando a una conclusión.

¿No estaba dormido?

-… ¿EH?...-.

…**:"""continuará""":::…**

**Notas finales:** Veamos, vuelvo a repetir, lo que esta subrayado es en ingles, ahora si, espero les haya gustado, el final lo dejo ahí, en suspenso porque me gusta el suspenso, ya verán que de a poco las cosas van a ir mejorando y cuando se den cuenta habrá mucho mas enredo del que se puedan imaginar…

No puedo prometerles un tiempo para actualizar ya que estoy en exámenes, así que… tendrán que esperar, tal vez en un mes pueda actualizar, nos leemos.

Un gusto. Espero saber de ustedes.

Ilc. aka Shiko-sama


	7. Capitulo 7

**Sumary:** La historia de la cenicienta en la actualidad, Akane fue comprometida con Ranma desde antes del nacimiento, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias de una contrato matrimonial impuesto por su padre, tiene la opción de aceptar o no, pero los problemas económicas le dan la respuesta cuando descubre que su prometido en un Príncipe.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ranma Nibunoichi no me pertenecen, su autora es Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia porque eran los que mejor se adaptaban a las situaciones. La trama de Goong (K-dorama y manhwa) tampoco me pertenece, su autora es Park Soo-Hee, la trama la tomo prestada para hacer este fanfiction y en ingles la obra es conocida como Princess Hour.

**Notas iniciales de autora: **Ayer terminé el semestre de la universidad, apenas en la semana he dormido unas 8 horas –recalco que en toda la semana-, me encuentro con sueño, soy capaz de dormirme en cualquier sitio por muy incomodo que sea y mi mamá no me deja recobrar sueño y me levanta a las 9 de la mañana de hoy sin dejarme volver a dormir.

Ahora les traído este capítulo en donde aquí se abrirá una nueva etapa para Akane y Ranma y dará chance para que por fin se lleven mucho mejor, solo habrá que esperar que ninguno de los dos hagan algo que cause que se distancien nuevamente.

Por cierto, también estoy trabajando en otro fic aparte de este, ese fic es Yaoi y por el momento solo lo estoy actualizando en Slasheaven, aunque me he visto con la tentación de publicarlo aquí, es del fandom de Harry Potter…

Jajaja, me estoy dando propaganda, pero como es gratis a quien le importa jeje…

Bueno, he aquí el fic, no los distraigo mas…

Con besitos y mas besitos...

Ilc. aka Shiko-sama.

**Princess**

**By **Shiko-sama.

…**:::"""Continuación""":::…**

Un día mas un día menos, que mas daba, su vida era complicada.

Los Emperadores junto con el Príncipe Heredero y su prometida se encontraban sentados en el gran salón de té de Palacio; era día en que la ciudad Escondida de Pekín era abierta al público por lo que la familia real pasaba tiempo de calidad juntos.

Según el punto de vista de Akane no era un gran tiempo de calidad como ella describiría el pasar en familia; las costumbres eran tan diferentes. Por su parte tomaba el té junto a Nodoka y Cologne mientras desde su lugar observaba directamente a Ranma, él la había escuchado, estaba segura de eso… pero, si la había escuchado porque no se lo decía de frente, porque no la rechazaba y en cambio la dejaba con una angustia en su pecho; lo más seguro es que ese sea el castigo que recibiría por interponerse entre Ukyo y el.

-…mañana es la inauguración del Museo de Bellas Artes en Pekín…-comentó Cologne.

-…lastimosamente ni la Emperatriz ni yo podemos asistir…-avisó Genma.

-…tenemos asuntos importantes que atender…-excusó la Emperatriz.

-…entonces se encargarán los Prometidos…-indicó la Emperatriz madre mientras sorbía su té.

Esa disposición llamó la atención de Ranma quien dirigió su mirada hacia los mayores mientras Akane por su parte casi se atraganta con su té y observaba a la anciana directamente, estaba sorprendida, se supone que ella no saldría públicamente de palacio a nada relacionado con la familia real, parecía mezquino pero ellos se guiaban por un protocolo que prohibía su aparición hasta que estuviera legalmente ligada a la familia real, en otras palabras, primero debe casarse y después podrá aparecer libremente en público. Apenas una presentación general cuando llegó al país y ahora era escondida por mucho tiempo en Palacio.

-…pero… Emperatriz Madre, Akane aun no está preparada…-trató de oponerse Nodoka-…quien sabe si…-.

-…querida Emperatriz…-interrumpió Cologne-…es lo mejor, si el matrimonio de ellos se aplazó para dentro de dos años, que mejor que mostrar al pueblo que hemos cambiado nuestras costumbres y dejar que la Prometida de nuestro Príncipe Heredero participe abiertamente de ceremonias presenciales…-suspiró-…hay que renovarnos para así ser aceptados por nuestra gente…-.

-…si, Emperatriz Madre…-aceptó Nodoka.

Era increíble el poder de persuasión que tenia Cologne ante Nodoka, y Akane se vio a sí misma en un futuro no muy lejano donde ella acataba todas las órdenes impartidas por Nodoka quien en ese tiempo es la Emperatriz Madre.

-… ¿Qué me dice, Príncipe Heredero?...-preguntó Nodoka.

-…no hay problema…-fue todo lo que dijo Ranma mientras observaba a Akane.

Extrañamente ese día Ranma había estado más callado de lo normal.

…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…

La limusina negra se estacionaba frente al ingreso del nuevo museo, Akane se sentía como una estrella de cine siendo recibida por todos los paparazis, se sentía realmente importante, aunque si se daba cuenta realmente era importante para ese país, después de todo iba a ser Emperatriz; por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de prometida de Ranma se había dado cuenta de la importancia del título y que tenia la seguridad de un país entero en sus hombros, las preocupaciones que tenía en el pasado no eran nada ni serian nada en comparación con las que tiene y tendría en el futuro… de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo.

Con diplomacia Ranma se guiaba entre los periodistas que le asediaban mientras se dirigía al ingreso del museo donde le esperaba el autor de las obras expuestas, Akane le seguía de cerca, en su momento se detuvo y sonrió ante las cámaras mientras estas lo iluminaban con sus luces cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en su espalda, al mirar a su costado comprendió que Akane se había tropezado con él, tal vez aun no comprendía la importancia de la apariencia y el buen comportamiento por lo que decidió tomarla de la cintura y sonreír ante las cámaras.

Akane se sorprendió al sentir el tacto de la mano de Ranma sobre su cintura por lo que lo miró sorprendido y al sentir que nuevamente se cegaba con los flash de las cámaras decidió que debía prestar atención a los periodistas con lo que sonrió amablemente ante estos, prontos se dio cuenta que no era fácil ya que en cinco minutos sus mejillas ya dolían.

Pronto se encontraron dentro del museo observando las obras ante la atenta mirada del autor y de los periodistas quienes no perdían alguna oportunidad de describir o tomar alguna foto de lo sucedido, Ranma hablaba y compartía criterio con el artista mientras ella no entendía como se podía considerar obra de arte a algo que parecía un chicle mal masticado dejado encima de la una mesa.

-… y ¿Qué piensa la joven Princesa?...-preguntó el autor.

-... Akane…-llamó Ranma, fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que le hablaban.

-…este, pienso que es una colección muy interesante…-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y notó como una sonrisa burlona se formaba en el rostro de Ranma; el se había dado cuenta de que no gustaba de esas exposiciones.

En una hora ya se encontraban a punto de retirarse a Palacio, mañana tenían clases por lo que no podrían quedarse más tiempo en el coctel de inauguración del museo. Akane bostezaba disimuladamente mientras Ranma se encontraba despidiéndose de los presentes, ella se encontraba entre dos guardaespaldas que vigilaban atentamente su alrededor, fue cuando escuchó un grito y uno de los guardaespaldas la sostuvo escondiéndola detrás de él, el otro corrió donde sabia estaba Ranma.

-…déjame, ¡Ranma!...-

Sabían que habían atacado a Ranma, algo en su pecho se lo decía. Fue cuando llego que noto como el guardaespaldas trataba de sujetar a un tipo encapuchado mientras uno de gorra iba a huir por lo que sin pensar se lanzó a él golpeando su espalda, de algo le había servido el kendo aprendido desde niña.

-… ¿está bien, Princesa?...-preguntó el guarda del que se escapó.

-…si…-dijo y giró a ver a Ranma quien estaba sosteniéndose el pecho mientras se levantaba del suelo siendo ayudado por su guardaespaldas.

…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…

Genma se encontraba sentado en un mueble sin respaldar mientras Nodoka le daba gentiles masajes a sus hombros, sus damas de compañía les servían el té y bocados mientras una concertista privada tocaba el bajwon(*) elegantemente.

-…sus Majestades Imperiales...-ingresó el mayordomo de palacio.

-… ¿sucedió algo?...-preguntó Genma totalmente preocupado ya que nunca habían interrumpido de esa forma.

-…si, el Príncipe Heredero recibió un atentado, ya se llamó a su excelencia el Doctor Tofu…-indicó.

-…al Príncipe Heredero…-se preocupó Nodoka.

-…al parecer aun tenemos partidarios de la china comunista que no nos aceptan…-Cologne apareció detrás del mayordomo que aun estaba inclinado-…es necesario tomar ciertas medidas…-.

-…si, Emperatriz Madre…-aceptó Genma.

…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…

Akane estaba molesta, conocía muy bien a Ranma y sabia de sus capacidades en Artes Marciales, después de todo es un experto en ellas, no entendía como se dejaba golpear de esa forma si bien podía haberse defendido.

Pronto se encontraron en Palacio donde Ranma se dirigió a su habitación sin mirar a nadie ni responder un saludo de sus sirvientes Akane le siguió de cerca, quería reclamarle tanto a Ranma lo cual quedó en el aire cuando la puerta de los aposentos de su prometido, apenas y pudo distinguir al Doctor Tofu.

-…Akane…-escuchó su nombre y al girar se encontró con Ryoga quien le sonreía amablemente.

Los dos caminaron hacia los jardines del este donde se sentaron en un banco que había a un costado de una lago de peces Koi, fue ahí donde Ryoga se enteró con lujo de detalles todo lo acontecido en el atentado y como Akane había defendido a Ranma, además tuvo que soportar que ella despotricara en contra de su Prometido y como, según ella, había sido cobarde al no enfrentárseles, fue cuando Ryoga simplemente suspiro por lo que llamó la atención de la chica.

-…Akane, Ranma no está en posición de defenderse…-dijo Ryoga como tratando de que con esa simple oración comprendiera la disposición.

-…pero él es experto en Artes Marciales…-reclamó la chica.

-…no es eso, el puede ser tan experto como quiera, yo también soy experto pero no puedo defenderme…-suspiró-…por eso los guardaespaldas…-.

-… ¿eh?...-al parecer Akane no comprendía del todo y su rostro la delataba muy bien.

-…Akane, Ranma es el Príncipe Heredero de toda China…-le aclaró como si no supiera esa información-…debe dar una imagen, las familias reales tenemos los reglas y comportamientos que debemos seguir al pie de la letra…-explicó-…Ranma supo que le iban a atacar pero no se pudo defender por mantener el respeto y las apariencias de la familia real ya que es en ese momento era un representante de ellas…-.

Fue cuando Akane frunció el ceño que se dio cuenta de que había comprendido la información dada; ella se levantó del banco totalmente sorprendida mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, Ryoga se podía imaginar que en su mente pasaban un millón de cosas incluida que:

-…me van a reprender…-dijo Akane-…si es así para Ranma, entonces yo…-se cubrió el rostro.

-…el haberte lanzado sobre ese hombre estuvo muy mal Akane, mañana vas a ser comidillas no sólo de los periódicos sino también de toda la familia real…-.

…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…

Ranma se encontraba recostado sobre su cama mientras Tofu se limpiaba las manos con una toalla la cual había sido dada por uno de los sirvientes quien se retiró cuando esta le fue devuelta, otros sirvientes mas retiraron la mayoría de cosas usadas por el Doctor para atender al Príncipe.

-…fuiste rápido…-comentó Tofu-…si no te hubieras girado ahora no estuvieras aquí sino en un hospital siendo atendido de urgencia…-.

-…aja…-respondió Ranma.

-…estas molesto…-.

Ranma solo giró en la cama mientras miraba hacia un costado.

-…si, estas muy molesto, no es tu culpa las reglas de la corona…-.

Ranma tal vez no lo aceptaría abiertamente por su orgullo pero ahora deseaba ser como Akane, con ese quenimportismo sobre que dirán y su comportamiento tan inapropiado, se dio cuenta que en verdad envidiaba a Akane.

…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…

Un día de escuela sin complicaciones, solo los rumores sobre el atentado al príncipe aparte del sumamente preocupante asedio del club de fans de su prometido que le seguían a donde fuera desviviéndose por atenderlo, ahora ya sabía de donde Ranma se creía tanto.

Lo único que le había molestado era cuando Ukyo y Ranma se retiraron conversando animadamente ante las miradas de todos.

Ahora estaba presentes después del almuerzo frente a la Emperatriz Madre quien llevaba un semblante preocupado, no había dicho palabra alguna, solo se había dispuesto a fumar de su pequeña pipa y a sorber de tu té verde, el cual Akane podía reconocer que era Japonés.

-… Futura Princesa…-llamó Cologne.

-…usted diga, Emperatriz Madre…-respondió mientras agachaba la mirada.

-…supe que valientemente detuvo al atacante…-indicó la anciana a lo que Akane solo asintió-…pero, me temo que su comportamiento no es aceptado entre las reglas y dictámenes que tenemos como familia real, recuerde que sus actos repercuten ya sea en bien o mal para el Príncipe Heredero, su comportamiento debe ser impecable…-.

-…si, Emperatriz Madre…-aceptó Akane, ella ya se estaba preocupando que se demoraran tanto en su reprimenda.

-…mas nos hemos tomado la libertad de disponer, en esta época de vacaciones trimestrales, un descansó para ustedes… mas hay que arreglar el asunto del atentado y que los periódicos estén encima del Príncipe Heredero y su Prometida…-.

Ranma permanecía en silencio sentado en su lugar mientras observaba atentamente su té el cual no había probado, no gustaba mucho de los sabores tan concentrados del té japonés. Akane por su parte estaba extasiada, al parecer los mandarían a un pequeño viaje, se preguntaba hacia donde los mandarían habiendo tantos destinos turísticos en el mundo que aun faltaba por descubrir.

-…para paz de la joven pareja real hemos decidido entre el Emperador, la Emperatriz y yo enviarlos a Japón, será un experiencia enriquecedora para el Príncipe Heredero compartir costumbres y tiempo con la familia de su Prometida, así, como sé muy bien, la Futura Princesa ha de extrañar su antiguo hogar…-dijo.

-…si ese es su deseo, Emperatriz Madre…-acató Ranma.

-… ¡si!...-no pudo evitar exclamar Akane; estaba emocionada, después de tanto tiempo vería a su padre y sus hermanas, que mejor noticia que esa.

-…veo que a la Futura Princesa le emociona el viaje…-rió Cologne.

-…eh, si, gracias Emperatriz Madre…-para vergüenza suya tuvo decencia de sonrojarse y sentarse a un lado de Ranma a quien no dirigió la mirada porque sabía que esa mueca de burla estaba dibujada en su cara.

…:::"""Ranma&Akane""":::…

Soun estaba gritando, sino había otra forma de describir las grandes exclamaciones que daba alrededor de la casa, por poco y se ponía a bailar, había recibido una carta con el sello de la familia real China donde le decían que su hijita regresaba a casa, iban a visitarlo, ella regresaba; Akane regresaba y con su prometido.

-…el prometido…-cayó en cuenta Soun.

Era cierto, no sabían cómo recibir a alguien de la realeza, como tratarlo, donde dormiría… bueno, que importaba, estaba feliz y lo demostraba mientras seguía dando vueltas llorando de la emoción ante la atenta mirada de sus hijas, una de las cuales negaba ante el comportamiento de su padre y otra que simplemente sonreía participe de esa emoción que era el que regresara su hermanita menor.

-…papa, por favor, cálmate que para que lleguen falta una semana…-indica Nabiki mientras se desplomaba a un lado de Kasumi en el comedor.

-…pero es que Akane, mi bebe regresa…-dijo mientras continuaba con su bailecito de felicidad.

-…en verdad está emocionado…-rió Kasumi mientras terminaba de zurcir un edredón, el mismo cobertor para el futon que dispondría en la habitación que utilizaría Ranma.

Y así pasó una semana con la excitación a flor de piel en la casa de los Tendo; por su parte Ranma se encontraba tranquilo escuchando música desde su mp4 –que Akane reconocía como el regalo de Ukyo- y ella, a su lado mirando por la ventana como pronto el suelo se acercaba. Había llegado a casa. La emoción recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron cuando sintió la turbulencia del avión al momento en que tocaba tierra, mientras sentía como este se aparcaba y detenía en totalidad su velocidad sus manos habían comenzado a sudar frio. La emoción la embargaba y hacia un nudo en su estomago mas no se movió ni un poco hasta que la azafata del avión les aviso cordialmente que ya habían llegado y que sus maletas estaban siendo descargadas, pronto subirían a un auto que los llevarían directo a su casa.

Esta de mas decir que Ranma se comportaba totalmente parco, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, tal vez las palabras de Akane aun rondaban en su cabeza, podría estar pensando como burlarse de la chica o simplemente se encontraba tan confundido que no quería hablar por miedo a decir alguna cosa que lo comprometa por lo que decidió aprovecharse de su forma de ser totalmente y dotes de actor ganados a través de años de entrenamiento como Príncipe Heredero, sin mas, de pronto se dio cuenta que estaban en el auto dispuesto para ellos, no se había hecho alarde de su viaje, prácticamente para todos ellos se encontraban aun en China aunque en realidad ahora estaban en Japón, Tokio, Nerima para ser exactos, entre un montón de calles donde los transeúntes les dejaban el camino libre cuando notaba que el carro ingresaba en algunas de las estrechas calles. No lo mostraba, prefería mantenerse como estaba, observando desde ese punto como Akane miraba hacia la ventana y luego regresaba la vista hacia sus manos en las cuales tenía sus guantes lo que arrugaba parcialmente por el nerviosismo que presenciaba. El nunca se sintió nervioso en su vida, bueno, nunca se había sentido nervioso cuando se trataba de ver a su familia, de pequeño no le importaba cuando no veía a sus padres por meses, después de todo los sirvientes lo cuidaban y si se enfermaba llamaban al Doctor Tofu Padre cuando este aun ejercía abiertamente, ahora lo atendía quien en su época de niño era un aprendiz mientras que el anciano Doctor solo atiende a su padre. Muchas veces como ahora se preguntaba si es que en verdad era despreciable por qué no extrañaba a su madre y a su padre, no tenía ninguna conexión especial con ellos después de todo, solo eran quienes lo trajeron al mundo, un descendiente y futura cabeza de familia, nada mas, no era un hijo sino el Príncipe Heredero y ellos no eran madre y padre sino Emperatriz y Emperador.

Muchas veces se preguntaba como hubiera sido su vida si no fuera Príncipe.

Cuando sintió un ligero movimiento en el asiento se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado y que Akane se encontraba mucho mas nerviosa al notar como las puertas del dojo se abrían dejando ver a un hombre que no reconoció y a dos jóvenes mujeres que los esperaban.

Akane no esperó a que abrieran su puerta, simplemente se bajó del auto y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

-…papá…-dijo mientras se aferraba fuertemente a él.

-…Akane…-respondió Soun con la misma emoción que lo había tenido al borde la histeria en la semana de espera.

Sin mucha ceremonia Ranma esperó a que su chofer le abriera la puerta, cuando esta fue abierta descendió lentamente mientras se alzaba altivo y mostrando la superioridad con la que debería actuar y por cómo fue criado, siendo superior a los demás. Observó atentamente a los presentes quienes se lo quedaron observando asombrados y atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.

-…ah, papá, Kasumi, Nabiki…-llamó Akane mientras se giraba y observaba a Ranma-…él es el Príncipe Heredero Ranma Saotome…-presentó.

Soun se inclinó con exageración mientras que Kasumi le sonreía amablemente mientras se inclinaba ligeramente y Nabiki se había tomado su tiempo observándolo atentamente antes de hacer la respectiva y ligera reverencia muy parecida a la de su hermana Kasumi.

-…muchas gracias por cuidar de mi niña…-dijo Soun.

-...papá, Ranma no entiende el Japonés…-le dijo la menor mientras se giraba hacia su familia.

-… ¿entonces qué?, ¿nos comunicamos por medio de señas?...-preguntó Nabiki.

-…habría que conseguirse un traductor…-Kasumi lucia preocupada.

-…nada de eso, creo que yo tendré que hacer de traductora…-suspiró Akane sabiendo que Ranma últimamente estaba muy distante con ella después de su extraña confesión.

-…no será necesario…-interrumpió la fuerte voz de Ranma mientras se acercaba a ellos y quedaba de frente-…conozco a la perfección el japonés…-sonrió.

En un pequeño desliz se había olvidado de eso, claro que Ranma sabía muy bien japonés, ahora recordaba que fue con el único que se podía comunicar los primeros días en Palacio antes de conocer a Ryoga.

Y así comenzó lo que sería una convivencia familiar.

(*) Bajwon es el violín chino, se coloca ligeramente inclinado sobre los muslos y con una varilla de bambú blanca y delgada comienzas a tocar, se toca igual que un violín sino que su sonido en como un sollozo de mujer. Realmente precioso lo vi una vez en la serie Soul Hunter donde un emperador disfrutada de la música de este instrumento, tanto le gustaba que inclusive aprendió a tocarlo.

…**:"""continuará""":::…**

**Notas finales:** No tengo mucho que decir, me muero del sueño y por eso mi cerebro no funciona muy bien.

Eso si, lo mas seguro es que dentro de una semana a una semana y media me encuentre actualizando el siguiente capítulo.

Un gusto. Espero saber de ustedes.

Ilc. aka Shiko-sama


End file.
